


The Perfect Family

by prettygeorgie



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 28,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettygeorgie/pseuds/prettygeorgie
Summary: George just wants to have the largest family ever.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 58
Kudos: 29





	1. 1960

**Author's Note:**

> This is just Mpreg with not much plot, just heaps of fluff, enjoy.

The stage lights, slowly faded the show was coming to an end, John, Paul George and Pete took their final bow to the audience. "How you feeling, George?" Paul, asked as George was packing away his guitar, "Anxious, my whole body felt sick with nerves" George, replied, looking down at his stomach, "But I don't think anyone noticed, I mean, I have an bump but my guitar hid it" George positioned his hands over his bump, "Yes, but sooner or later, you won't be able to perform with us" Paul, replied, "I know, I know but the studio, I'll still be able to work behind the scenes" George, replied, "We will see, but for now, stay away from my lunch, learn to control your cravings" Paul, spoke and George rolled his eyes.

George entered the very small and cramped room that the band was staying in, this wasn't ideal for George and the baby, he was only a few weeks along the pregnancy but this whole staying in rooms way too small for four people had to stop. The band needed to pick up and maybe Ringo will join and that will be the push the band needs to move ahead, for the baby to have an better life once he or she is born. The door slowly opened, revealing the face of Ringo, dressed nicely in his pink suit, "Rich..." George jumped out of bed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and kissing him on the forehead, they sat on the bed, Ringo noticed that George was only wearing a T shirt and underwear, "Wearing that tight leather, is uncomfortable to me and the baby now" George, spoke, "I have been thinking of you and our baby, all day" Ringo, held George's hand, "I'm sorry Ringo for getting like this, the last thing you wanted was this" "Hey don't say" Ringo kissed George gently on the cheek, "I do want this, I want you, our baby and little family, I know we are both young and don't much money but things will get better, I'm sure of it" Ringo, spoke, "I thought you would off ran away by now" George, spoke, "Run away from you... the best thing that has ever happen to me... no way" Ringo, spoke. "I love you, Richard Starkey" George, kissed Ringo deeply on the lips, "I love you, George Harrison" Ringo replied, returning the kiss, they cuddled on the bed, Ringo placed his hands on George's tiny yet adorable bump, remembering the night that was the conception of their baby, he placed kisses around the bump, his blue eyes looking up into George's eyes, who was stoking the grey parts of Ringo's hair.

"I was just an virgin, before you did this to me" George spoke, laughing at the expression on Ringo's face.


	2. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo's parents take George into their home.

George knew it was going to happen one of these days, that he was going to get kicked out of the house, he couldn't hide his bump anymore and his mother had grown worried for his health, given George wasn't the kind to gain weight. 

Harold put his foot down, despite George's many pleads that he forgives George for the situnation he is in and that he gives Ringo an chance, it felt on deaf ears. 

George with the little money he still had from an recent gig, when to an public phone box to called Ringo, "They kicked me out.... my dad doesn't want to see me ever again" George cried heavily, "Stay where you are, I'm going to come get you, Georgie" Ringo didn't know what else to say to his boyfriend, other then to just make his way over to George, bring him into his arms and tell him that everything is going to be okay.

"It's okay, they know" Ringo held George's hand tightly, "Your not angry?" George asked Ringo's parents, "You are welcome to stay here for as long as you need, George" Richard, spoke, "For the entire nine months and beyond" Elsie, spoke holding George's face up by his chin, "I don't want to be an burden" George, spoke, "an burden? George... George... your carrying our grandchild we just want to make sure your safe and healthy and not walking around the streets" Elsie, spoke, George smile at her, "Thank you, my parents they kicked me out and now..." "It's late, you must rest... go get some sleep" Elsie, spoke.

Ringo walked George up to their bedroom, George stopped and looked around the room, just getting an feeling for the room, he would be staying in. "Here's your bed, Georgie" Ringo rolled the blankets down, "My bed?" George raised an eyebrow, "Yes love" Ringo, replied, "But that's your bed... where are you going to sleep?" George, asked, "On the floor" Ringo, replied, "But... but..." George didn't want his boyfriend to sleep on the floor, "Georgie... just get into bed, you gorgeous mess" Ringo brought George into bed, "But it's going to be comfortable for you to sleep on the floor" George, spoke, "Nonsense, I'll just grab some pillows and sleep on them.... don't worry about me... I just want you and little bub to be comfortable" Ringo kissed George's forehead, "Nine months your going to give up your bed for me" George, spoke, "It's worth it" Ringo kissed George sweetly on the lips. 

That night, they gazed into each other's eyes before falling asleep.


	3. Baby Hamburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Ringo, welcome their little bundle of joy.

It had been nine months and George was due anyday, he was relieved at that thought, he had enjoyed being pregnant but it took an toll on his body. George has always been so skinny, despite an big love of food, he could never put on weight and so this was so strange to him, an big bump, spread hips and swollen feet. George couldn't go outside anymore and it had been like that for quite some time, but during the eariler months of his pregnancy when George could just say that the weight around his stomach was just fat, he had learnt to drive, had become an better cook and wrote a few songs, not any thing he was too impressed with it, he was simply the lead guitarist and that's how it was to remain.

Elsie knocked on the door, "George, are you up?" "Yes, please come in" Elsie came in with George's breakfast, placing it on the small table next to the bed. It was an full English breakfast, George licked his lips at the sausages, bacon, eggs, baked beans, black pudding, mushrooms and tomato, an satisfying way to start his day and feed both him and the baby. 

Later that afternoon, George and Elsie sat and watched some old movie. It was like this sort of domestic life, though George did dream of big things, one day when their ready, George could see him and Ringo just living someplace quiet, with many their little baby and possibly more children in the future. "George, I need to talk to you" Elsie, turned of the television, "Yes, sure" George put his cup of tea down, "I just want to say that I'm very happy my Ringo has you" Elsie, spoke, "Oh well... thank you" George, replied, "I'm not just saying that, I really mean that, you truly believe in him and everything he does" Elsie, spoke, "I love your son very much from the moment I laid eyes on him, his immensely talented and special and sometimes I don't think he realizes that" George, spoke, and looked down at his bump, "Maybe we will help Ringo see how speical he is, what do you think bub?" Rubbing his bump, "Yes, nothing can change ones heart then having an child" Elsie placed her hand on the bump, just then they both felt a kick, "I felt that" Elsie, spoke, "This little one wants out" George, spoke.

George laid on the couch panting heavily, "Georgie..." Ringo entered the house, "Thank... fuck your here" George held Ringo's hand, "George, what are you doing? Are you okay?" "It's time Ringo, I'm in labour" George, replied, "Shit... shit... now really?" Ringo, asked, " YES... now" George, replied, "Oh... shit... what am I'm going to do?" Ringo, asked, "Don't panic" George, replied, "What else is there to do" Ringo, spoke, "Ringo, if you don't calm down, I'll kick your ass" "Okay... okay... where's my mother?" Ringo, asked, "She when out to get dinner" George, replied, "I think, you will have to deliver my baby" George, spoke, "What... I can't do that, I have never deliver an baby in my life before" Ringo, spoke, "And I have never given birth before, so we are both going to learn something new" George, replied. Ringo took an deep breath, "Georgie I'm very excited but I'm scared" Ringo held onto George's hands, "You don't need to be scared" George gently placed Ringo's hands on top of the bump, "Our baby wants to meet us, we can do this together" George kissed Ringo's forehead, "Here that little one" Ringo kissed the bump, stopping when George started panting heavily again, "Okay, George, deep breaths" Ringo parted, George's legs, getting ready to help bring their child into the world.

Elsie and Richard arrived home, however returning home today was different then any other day as they heard the cries of an little newborn. Both realizing that they were now grandparents, Elsie opened the door so quickly, and then she saw the beauitful sight of her son holding her grandchild, "An boy or girl?" Elsie, asked, "An girl" Ringo, replied, "How beauitful, hello sweetheart, I'm your grandma and this is your grandad" Elsie, spoke, "Hello darling" Richard waved at her, "Congratulations son" Elsie, spoke.

Ringo held his daughter in his arms, not wanting to put her down, he was beaming with pride, "Oh, Georgie" Ringo kissed George tenderly on the lips, "She's so perfect" Ringo cried. 

That night, George and Ringo cuddled and held each other close, looking at their daughter, who was peacefully sleeping, both filled with so much joy. George looked into Ringo's eyes and an light blush appeared on his cheeks, "What are you thinking about?" Ringo, asked, "I'm just thinking about how much I just want to stay in this moment with my teddy boy forever" George, replied.

They kissed one last time, both wanting to get some much needed sleep, however their daughter had other plans as she woke up and started crying, "I'll attend to it" Ringo got out of bed, he wasn't sure what the future held but he knew this, that he was ready for fatherhood.


	4. 1965

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of touring, George and Ringo have an special night.

Finally the lovers were alone after an full day of non stop performing, "fuck I'm tired" Ringo collapsed onto the bed, his hair still wet from the shower he had just taken. "Oh, poor baby all exhausted" George started to massage Ringo's shoulders, pressing quick kisses against Ringo's neck, "Your very kinky tonight" Ringo, spoke, "Have I ever told you, how much of an turn on it is...." George continued to pressed kisses against Ringo's neck, "All sweaty, the way you bang those drums" George licked the shell of Ringo's ear, "Daddy" George, whispered, Ringo could smell the smoke from George's breath. "George, don't call me daddy, that makes me sound old, I'm only a few years older then you" George rolled his eyes at how immature Ringo was sounding, "Besides when you call me that, I think of your dad" Ringo, spoke, "Your missing the point, my dad is my dad but you are my daddy" George winked, "Okay then, well Emily calls me daddy" Ringo, replied, "So, what are you getting at it?" George, asked, "Nothing, I just don't feel comfortable being called daddy by you" Ringo, replied, "Alright then, what do you want me to call you then?" George, asked, "Rich, I don't know" "Whatever you say, Rich..." George kissed Ringo's cheek.

George and Ringo cuddled and got close as they watched television, an letter came underneath the door, Ringo got out of bed and opened it up, "It's from your parents" Ringo, spoke, "Dear George and Ringo, Emily just wants to say hi, she hopes you are rocking the world and can't wait to rock out with you when you get home, much love" George read the letter, "Awe, look Emily seems to be having fun" Ringo showed the photo of Emily with her grandparents. " You know, I wish we could take her on our tours" George placed his chin on Ringo's shoulder, "I know, Georgie, but you know we can't" Ringo, spoke, "I love being in this band and I enjoy what we do, I just hope we don't miss out on too many more precious moments with her. I mean we weren't even there to see her first steps" George sat on the bed, "Hey, you know this thing with touring or this band will be forever, one day we will spend more time with Emily, there will be plenty more precious moments we will spend with her, alright" Ringo sat down on the bed and wrapped his arm around George, comforting him, "Maybe just maybe, we could have another baby" George, spoke, "Of cause, we do want an large family, perhaps five kids, you know" Ringo, laughed, "I would like that" George kissed Ringo on the lips, "We should get some sleep, we need to be up early eariler" Ringo, spoke, "Not yet" George, replied.

George pulled down his pants and underwear, spreading his legs apart, showing off his hole, "Dammit, Georgie" Ringo licked his lips, "Well go on then" George winked. Ringo started to lick little circles around the muscle, "Oh fuck yes, suck my hole, baby" George moved his hips along with Ringo's movements. 

Before they when any further, Ringo opened the drawer and brought out an condom, "George, you know why I have to wear these" Ringo knew that George hated the feeling of condoms but Ringo wasn't taking any chances, George couldn't get pregnant not while the band was touring, "It's okay, I just want you now, please" George begged. 

Ringo when in and out, slowly at first before George demanded that he when faster, thrusting harder into his boyfriend, the bed moved with them. George wrapped his thighs around Ringo's hips, eyes closed and his mouth slightly opened, "Oh... God..." George moaned, "So, tight you are" Ringo, spoke, George was an moaning mess, Ringo did a very deep thrust and it was then that George heard something something, the condom had broken but Ringo didn't seem to off heard it, "Are you okay?" Ringo, asked, "Yeah, keep going" George, replied, Ringo started to thrust harder and George didn't know if he should tell Ringo about the condom, he thought about it but decided not too, the desire to have another baby too strong. George couldn't control himself and came first, his cum spilling out onto the bed sheets, "Fuck, I'm close" Ringo moaned, finally reaching climax and George felt his lover's hot juices enter him, "Oh...Richard" George wrapped his arms around Ringo's back, "Fuck that was beautiful, George" Ringo pulled out and collapsed on top of George, "I love you" Ringo, spoke, "I love you too" George, replied. Ringo soon felt asleep, George was still awake caressing his back, an big smile on his face, George knew it, he was already pregnant.

George waited in the hallway of the hotel to use the bathroom, excitement filled George's entire body, it was too early for him to know if he was pregnant but he knew in his heart that he was expecting an baby. "I'm pregnant... I'm pregnant..." George did a happy dance until he noticed the other hotel guests, he stoped dancing and hoped they didn't hear what he just said, "I need to pee... I need to pee" George, spoke, the hotel guests just had weird expressions.

George entered the bathroom and saw Paul who was washing his hands, "George, I need to ask you something" "Sure, Paul" "Can you not flirt with the guards, anymore" Paul, spoke, "What, why not? I mean it's just some innocent fun, not my fault I find them cute and all" George, replied, "What does Ringo think of you acting like that?" Paul, asked, "He doesn't have an problem with it" George, replied, "Sure, he does" Paul cleaned his hands George poked his tongue out at Paul, " What do you know about Ringo and me?" George, asked, "Enough, to hear you two going at it, in the next room" Paul, replied.

A month had passed and George found out he was expecting another baby, he had not told Ringo and was scared of telling John and Paul. This wasn't meant to happen and now George was realizing the consequences of his actions. "George, are you okay, you look very pale?" Paul, asked, "I'm fine" George, replied, "No, your not" John, spoke and handed George an sick bag, "Go on, George, you know what to do" John, spoke, "Fuck you John, I told you, I'm fine" George, spoke, they were on an touring bus and a few child fans were with them, "Oh, make this bus stop, I'm going to be sick" George, spoke, Ringo asked the bus driver to stop, George rushed to the entrance, "Oh, it's passed... I don't think I need to" George held onto the hand rail, "Georgie, are you okay?" Ringo, asked, "I need to tell you something" George, replied, "Hey, I know why, he is sick, his pregnant" an little boy, spoke, "Don't be silly boy" Ringo, spoke, "Yeah, his fine, just needs some fresh air" Paul, spoke, "Or the boy is right and George is knocked up" John, spoke, "Shut up, John, your not pregnant, are you?" Ringo, asked and George just looked at Ringo, his expression filled with guilt.


	5. Red Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo refuses George to do any action scenes in the band's new movie and a sercet is discovered.

Since the awkward encounter on the bus, George had managed to lied his way out of it, however while George was able to fool John and Paul not so much. The morning sickness George had been having in the apartment, was all Ringo needed to know and George finally confessed that his pregnant again, it was a happiness celebration, though both were anxious about telling John and Paul.

The band had been filming their new movie, there was one specific scene that George really wanted to do, "Georgie, you are not doing that scene, okay" "Ringo, it's only one scene, I mean it's only early weeks, I don't even have an bump yet" "You don't need to have an bump, the baby can still be harmed... you can be harmed" Ringo, spoke, "But I want to be your hero, not some stunt double" George, spoke, "Oh, Georgie..." Ringo kissed George sweetly on the lips, "It's just one scene, I jump onto the car, hold onto it, while its in motion" George, spoke, "Enough, sweetheart" Ringo, spoke.

The cameras were ready and the scene began, George couldn't stop thinking of himself as James Bond as he fought off the bad guys. George heard Ringo's cries for help as he was placed in the boot of the car, George had been obsessed with this one scene ever since the movie was first dicussed, he wanted to be Ringo's hero. At this moment George was going against Ringo's wishes that he allowed his stunt double to do this scene, so he wondered what Ringo's reaction will be even he opens the boot of the car. 

George jumped onto the roof, as the car drove George hanged onto the car with all his might, careful of the little life inside of him. Once the car had stopped, George opened the boot, "hello" Ringo, spoke, looking very cute all wrapped up in an orange blanket. When the camera when off them, Ringo's smile soon turned into an frown, "George, what are you doing?" Ringo whispered, George didn't say anything as he removed the nails to the tire, the scene continuing from there.

"Georgie, what were you thinking?" Ringo raised an eyebrow, "I know, I shouldn't off, but I had to" George, replied, "You just had to go and be the hero then" Ringo, spoke, "It was stupid, I put our baby at risk" George, spoke, "It doesn't matter now, George, you did the scene and besides I much prefer you to be the one who saves me" Ringo pressed kisses against George's neck, "You know, seeing you get coveted in red paint has given me an idea" George smirked and Ringo watched as George brought out two buckets of red paint, "George did you?" "Yeah I stole them from the set... no just kidding they gave it to me after I told them that I will be painting the house we will be moving into it" George, spoke, "Oh your bad" Ringo winked, "Take your clothes off" George, spoke. Ringo did as he was told, removing his clothes, George picked up an paint blush and started to cover Ringo all over in red paint, even covering Ringo's cock, the older man biting his bottom lip at the cold war sensation against his cock.

John and Paul entered the room and to their suprise, saw George and Ringo both naked and covered in red paint, "OH... MY... GOD" Ringo quickly pulled the blanket over him and George, "WHAT THE FUCK, ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?" George yelled, "Is it true, George, are you pregnant again?" Paul, asked, "What no... of cause I'm not pregnant" George, replied, "George, just tell them the truth" Ringo, spoke, "So, you are knocked up then?" John, asked and George nodded at him, "OH GREAT... FUCKING GREAT" John yelled, "But you two have been using protection, how did this happen?" Paul, asked, "The condom broke" George, replied "And he didn't tell me" Ringo, spoke, "Fuck... what am I'm going to say to Brain?" John, asked, "Just tell them that we're expecting another baby and we need time off from touring" George, spoke, "Oh, great so we stop touring over an broken condom" John, spoke, "I'm sorry I mean it's my fault we are in this situnation" George, spoke, "Wait, I know what we need to say" John, spoke, "And what is that?" Paul, asked, "Sorry but we need to stop touring because George couldn't keep his legs closed" John, replied and George couldn't say anything in his defense because he knew it was the truth.


	6. Dreaming My Life Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has an moment of insanity.

John and Paul sometimes wonder if they were talking to an brick wall when it came to George, his nine months ago and ready to pop any day. While the two uncles are excited both couldn't help but feel just a bit bothered by it all, they had to cancel touring, they did continue to do production on their records but when George got to big, they had to stop. All of this just because George lied to Ringo when they were.... yeah the two uncles didn't want to think off that.

"Listen, George, we get your happy and all for your growing family but uhh..." Paul, spoke, "Listen here, you can not, are you listening to me Harrison?" John, asked, "Yeah, sure Johnny" George, spoke, "You can't any more babies with Ringo, alright" John, spoke, "Really?" George, asked, "Yes, really" John, replied.

"Wow, more babies with Ringo, I quite like that thought" George thought, he knew John said no to him and Ringo having more, but he twisted John's words, George only wanting to hear what he wanted to hear. 

George blocked out John and Paul's words and allowed himself to slip into his own fantasy world. It was early morning and George had awoken to watch the sunrise, it was the only time of the day, where the house was peaceful and quiet before the craziness starts. George walked into an big nursery, looking at the many babies who were sleeping peacefully, some were newborns, others were a few months old and there were toddlers too, George did an head count, there were ten children in this one room and in the other bedrooms, there were his older children. George had an note which had the names of all his and Ringo's children, he didn't want to sound like an bad parent but he thinks the parents at the schools would understand his struggle, he and Ringo had twenty five children after all and that's a lot of names to remember. 

A few hours later and Ringo came out of the bedroom, two toddlers were holding onto his legs trying to crawl up his body, Ringo also held four babies in his arms, it was an adorable sight. George laughed out loud at that thought, bringing himself back to reality when he heard John and Paul's voices, "What's so funny, George?" John, asked, "nothing just the way your warning me not to have any more babies with Ringo, what are you? My mother" George, joked, "This is serious" Paul, spoke, noticing George going quiet again and the blank expression that was on his face like he was miles away from them.

"No more babies, who were John and Paul to stick their noses into George's private business" George walked into the studio, seeing that John and Paul were in the office, "George, your late" Paul, spoke, "What took you so long?" John, asked, "this" George dropped his coat to the floor and rub his tiny bump, "Oh for fuck sake, not again" John, complained, "Without saying another word" George grabbed Paul by the back of the neck and threw his out the window with an loud smash. "What the fuck, man" John, spoke, George got into an fighting stance, "Oh right, come on, man let's do this" John clenched his fists, George kicked John in the crotch, "AHH... MY BALLS" John, cried out loud, George then stood by the window waiting for John to rush over to him, "DON'T FUCK WITH ME" George yelled, John ran over and tripped over George's foot falling out the window. 

George peek his head out the window and saw John and Paul both knocked out, "Sleep tight boys" George, spoke, he ran out of the office and proceeded to the studio to get Ringo. "Georgie, what are you doing?" Ringo, asked, "No time now, Rich let's go" George grabbed Ringo tightly by the arm and they ran out of the building, "Get into the car, I'll explain everything on the way home" George, spoke, "Hey where's John and Paul?" Ringo, asked, "Oh, well let's just say they had an meeting to attend" George, replied, "George, what did you do?" Ringo not beleveing George's lie. When they arrived home, George was quick to get inside, "It happen again" George kissed Ringo tenderly by the lips, "What happened?" Ringo, asked, George undid his coat and revealed his bump, "Oh, it happened" Ringo, spoke, "I know isn't it just perfect, we're going to have another baby, ain't you thrilled" George cuddled into his man and Ringo just looked at the chaos they call home, food on the wall from the toddlers, kids drawing on each other with pens, other children holding knives from the kitchen, crying and fights amongst the children, "Yeah, I'm absolutely thrilled" Ringo, spoke.

"George... George you with us?" Paul, asked, "I'm here" George, replied, "Don't take it personal George, it doesn't mean you can't have more in the future but for now, just have this one and that's it, oh and make sure Ringo wears an condom that doesn't break" John, spoke, "You understand, right?" Paul, asked, "Of cause, now I'm going to go home and eat an tub of ice cream" George proceeded to the door but stopped and looked back at his band mates, "Oh and you two be careful of windows now, you hear" George laughed devilish as he left the room, "John, do you ever get the uneasy feeling that George is going to kill the two of us and kidnap Ringo?" Paul, asked, "everyday" John, replied.

George couldn't even remember half of the conversation he had with John and Paul, but he did know that for the sake of the band, he couldn't allowed himself to get pregnant again. But still the thought of an large family with Ringo would be an dream come true. George opened the door, noticing that Ringo had fallen asleep reading Emily an bedtime story, George crawled into bed next to them, kissing both of them on their foreheads and caressing their cheeks, this was all he ever wanted.


	7. New Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Ringo welcome an baby boy.

George held his newborn son in his arms, Ringo had left the room calling John and Paul who were looking after Emily to give them the happy news.

Ringo sat on the side of the bed, with his arm wrapped around George and his hand gently caressing the cheek of their baby boy. The newborn touched the rings that Ringo was wearing in an curious manner, "He looks every bit like you, Georgie" Ringo looked at the dark brown eyes and dark brown hair, "What should we name him?" Ringo, asked, "I'm thinking Oscar" George, replied, "I quite like that, but I do like Lucas" Ringo, spoke, "How about Lucas Oscar Harrison Starkey?" George, asked, " What if you want Oscar to be the first name..." Ringo, spoke, "It's fine Richard, Lucas is beauitful, ain't that right? Your beauiriful" George held Lucas closer to him.

"Is he my baby brother?" Emily, asked, "Yes, sweetheart, meet your brother Lucas" George, spoke, Emily just looked at Lucas, looking at all his tiny little features, "Hi Lucas, I'm Emily, your big sister and I have a lot of things to do when we get home" "Here, Emily sit over here and I'll get a photo of you and Lucas" Emily sat down with Lucas resting on her lap, his eyes slightly opened, Ringo took a few quick snaps, saving the precious memory of Emily meeting her brother, forever.

"George, uhh..." "Yes, John" "Lucas, his very cute" John, spoke, George smiled at John, it wasn't in John's nature to be soft and mellow but he was trying and he seem geninue. "Would you like to hold him?" George, asked, "Yeah, hopefully he doesn't scream this place" John, replied, "Like that is any thing we are not already used to" George, joked, "Yeah" was all John could say, "here's your uncle, Lucas" George handed Lucas to John, "Hello little fellow" John, spoke, as he got into an comfortable position, "You cause us to stop touring and making music... but we couldn't be happy that your finally here" John smiled at George and George smiled back, "Well there you have it lads, we have an new member of the band" Paul, spoke. 

That night, the two happy parents laid down on the couch, drinking tea and just cuddling, looking down at Lucas who was all wrapped up in an blanket, Emily who was doing homework and playing with her dolls. "Ringo, there is something I need to know" George, spoke, "What's that Georgie?" Ringo, replied, "I know you said you only ever wanted three children but what if we end up having more, would you be okay with that?" George, asked, "George, I know I said that three children would be enough but if we have more then so be it, my love for you won't change" Ringo, replied kissing George on the forehead, "So, we can have a much bigger family if we wanted too" George, spoke, the tone of his voice sounding innocent, "Of cause, but for now you know we can't any more not now anyway" Ringo, spoke, "I know and I'm okay with that" George, spoke, tracing his finger along Ringo's lips before kissing him sweetly, "But one day soon, I hope to have more" George cuddled into Ringo, listening to his heartbeat.

"I want you to have as many as you desire my love" Ringo, spoke and George just had an cute closed lipped smile on his face at the sound of those words.


	8. 1971

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Ringo try something new.

The two tired yet hungry musicans headed back to where they were staying, they were in India and had just performed the concert for Bangeldesh. During their stay, they were given an temple, they weren't given the whole temple just an room that had beauitiful old charm to it, there was an massive statue of Hare Krishna as they entered the room. Many flowers in the room like Zinnias, Lilies, Daffodils and Peonies, some of the flowers that George and Ringo saw when they visited one of the nearby gardens.

"Georgie, I'm going to go clean up, okay" "I'll be waiting" George winked at him and Ringo leaned down and kissed George before leaving the room. George picked up an book he had been reading, it was an Hinduism book based on the many massage techniques, there was this one position that caught George's eye, called tantra, the thought of Ringo massaging him was getting George all hot and excited. 

Ringo came out into the room, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, during their time in India, Ringo had lost weight. Ringo was always a small build but he had become muscular especially around the upper arms and now he sat there half naked and all George was left feeling was the urgent need for Ringo to put another baby in him. "Well it's my turn" George, spoke, "Georgie, we could off just had an bath together" Ringo, spoke, "I know baby" George kissed him on the lips, "But that wouldn't be as fun" George, spoke, leaving the room. While George was taking an bath, Ringo noticed that George had left the book opened, "Is that what you want, Georgie" Ringo read though the book, he was eager to try it and he knew that part of this was because George wanted another baby, George hadn't had an baby in four years and his body had gone back to the way it was, though it seem he was ready to let it go again.

George stood near the doorway, Ringo's jaw nearly drop at all the beauty. George was wearing an bra and panties made of pure gold, around his neck an necklace with multi coloured jewels and he had an belly piecing. "Georgie, wow" Ringo beamed, George stood between Ringo's legs and Ringo placed his hands around George's waist, "belly piecing, when did you get this?" Ringo, asked, "I have my secrets" George winked, "tantra" Ringo, spoke, "You took my hint" George, spoke. Ringo gently placed George on the bed, "Please Ringo, I want another baby" George gave an pleading look, "Oh Georgie" Ringo caress George's cheeks, "I want another one too" Ringo, smiled, the two then shared an passionate kiss, before falling down onto the bed.

George placed his feet on the bed as Ringo slowly removed his panties, unable to resist the urge to kiss George, Ringo leaned down and kissed him, "Are you comfortable?" Ringo, asked, George nodded and then moved his legs apart, allowing Ringo to crawl in the middle. 

Ringo then placed some of the oil on his hands, the scent of vanilla filling their noses, Ringo proceeded to spread the oil all over George, he paid special attention to George's stomach, looking at each other and having the same thought. Ringo then spreaded the oil around George's crotch and inner thighs, tracing an circle around George's hole, earning soft hums and moans, "Mmm.... Richie... so good" the sensation of Ringo's big hands making George go crazy. 

When the massage was finished, Ringo sat up on the bed with his legs crossed, making an gesture for George to sit on his lap. George made his way over and held himself over Ringo's dick, "You ready?" Ringo, asked, "God... yes" George, replied, Ringo held onto George's hips and helped to lower George onto his dick, taking inch by inch, George was in heaven as Ringo had completely covered his cock in the oil, when Ringo was all the way in, George threw his head back, "Oh... mine..." the guitarist moaned, Ringo then pressed an kiss against George's neck. 

Ringo then slowly penetrated, George closed his eyes and took quick intakes of air, the cool feeling of the oil sending vibrations though George's entire body. "Ride me, Georgie... Ride me sweet Georgie..." George slowly moved up and down Ringo's shaft, "Mmm... gorgeous Georgie" Ringo, spoke the tone of his voice was a lot deeper, hoarse and sexy, George kissed him in response, their tongues getting tangled. The whole experience was something George had only been dreaming off, being in his favourite place in the world with the love of his life, what made the whole experience even better was the sound of Sitars being played from outside the temple, like it was almost encouraging them. George proceeded to go faster, soft moans escaping his lips as George rode him, Ringo wrapped his hand around George's cock and started to pull at it, both reaching climax as George came first, his cum covering his and Ringo's stomachs, Ringo gave one last deep thrust and finally came deep inside his lover. 

George wrapped his arms around Ringo's neck, "Oh, Richie, we did it" Ringo placed his head against George's chest, "When we get back to England, we're find out" Ringo, spoke. 

George rested his head against Ringo's chest, feeling completely at peace with himself, with his man and with his surroundings. The two were listening to the sitars that were being played outside, "No better place to make an baby then right here" George, spoke, "It's a beauitiful place, I wish we weren't leaving tomorrow" Ringo, spoke, "Who said, we will have to leave, I mean we could just live here with our children" George, spoke, "Oh, I don't know I mean, I don't think you and me belong out here" Ringo, spoke, "Ringo" George played with Ringo's beard, "The only place where we belong is with each other, it doesn't matter where we go as we are together" George, spoke, "That's an nice thought, George, but baked beans" Ringo laughed, "Oh well, we could just start an baked bean farm" George joked, "I love you, George" "I love you too, Ringo" they kissed. 

The next day, George and Ringo when on one last tour of Bangeldesh before boarding their flight home, the whole time, Ringo had his hand on George's stomach.


	9. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily invites her friends for a sleepover and George has something to share.

Emily and her two friends Jean and Angie sat down for dinner, usually Emily would have dinner with her parents and siblings but whenever her friends came over, they always ended up having dinner first. "Did, I tell you girls that my dad had the babies?" Emily asked her friends, "Really, no way, that's awesome" Jean, spoke, "Will we get the chance to meet them?" Angie, asked, "Soon, their sleeping now but they will probably wake up at 1am" Emily, replied, "Babies.... how many are there?" Jean, asked, "Just twins, a girl and a boy" Emily, replied, the girls continued to eat their dinner but that didn't stop her friends from asking more questions, "Does your dad plan on having anymore?" Angie, asked, "Yeah, as soon as the twins came home, I heard my dads talking about it" Emily, replied, "Ain't you worried that with more siblings, your dads are not going to pay much attention to you anymore?" Jean, asked, "No, not at all, I'm not an little girl anymore, I don't need them to always be around me" Emily, replied.

George walked down the stairs with the newborn twins, "Jean, Angie, meet Cameron and Carmen" "Awe, their so cute, Mr. Harrison" Jean, spoke. "Hey, Carmen looks like Ringo, the blue eyes and big nose" Angie, spoke, "Yes and what about Cameron, who does he look like?" George, asked, "A lot like you, especially the hair" Angie, spoke, "Yes and we hope to have more soon, wouldn't that be lovely, Emily?" George, asked, "Yeah, sure... lovely" Emily, replied, not sounding overly happy. "Well I think they want some milk, excuse me girls" George proceeded to the nursery, "So, girls are we finished?" Emily, asked, "Yeah, what do you want to do?" Jean, asked, "Why don't we paint our nails" Emily, suggested and all nodded, liking the idea.

Emily pulled out her nail painting kit, she proceeded to paint her friends nails, Jean her nails done an purple and green, while Angie had her nails done an pink and yellow. "So, you know Tim has an big crush on you" Angie, spoke, "Yeah, so" Emily, spoke, "Do you like him?" Jean, spoke, "What? No way, his my brothers friend" Emily, spoke. "Who cares, he did kiss you after all" Angie, spoke, "What's this thing about a boy" George stepped into the room, "It's nothing dad, don't worry" Emily, spoke, "sweetheart, what is this thing about a boy kissing you?" George, asked, "Just some boy who has a crush on me, he tried to kiss me and then I slapped him" Emily, spoke. "Do you like him back?" George, asked, "No, boys are so gross" Emily, spoke, "Am I gross?" George, asked, "No, not you daddy" Emily, replied and hugged her dad by the middle, "Okay sweetheart, I'm going to leave you girls to it, I'm going to go to bed, you girls can stay up for as long as you like but please try and stay quiet, don't want to wake the twins" George, spoke, "Goodnight daddy" Emily, spoke.

"Girls, where's the red nail polish?" Jean, asked, "It should be here" Emily opened up a small make up bag, "Dammit, dad has it" Emily, spoke, "Yeah, sometimes he takes it without asking, don't worry I'll get it back" Emily left the room. Emily walked into her parents room, it was extremely dark and a candle was burning off near an window, but she still couldn't see her parents. "Dads" Emily, called out, suddenly she heard "Don't turn on the light, don't turn on the light" Emily freaked out and left the room, the red nail polish can wait, "Oh my... she didn't see did she?" George, asked as he got off Ringo from yet another riding session, "I don't think so, I mean this has happened before and she has never said anything" Ringo, replied, wrapping his arms around George. 

The next morning and Jean and Angie's parents had came to pick up their daughters, when they had left, Emily cleaned up her room and then came back out to eat another pancake. George came rushing down the stairs in an excited manner, "I have really great news, everyone" George, spoke, the family stopped what they were doing and looked at George who was beaming.

"I'm having another baby"


	10. 1986

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family goes on an holiday.

The large family attended the Australian Grand Prix, George loved coming out to Australia, he loved the warm weather and the atmosphere. 

"George, what do you say, you ride one of these" an racer, spoke, without an second thought, George took the keys and climbed into the car. "Careful, Georgie, you have precious cargo in there" Ringo, spoke, out of concern for his pregnant boyfriend, "Relax Rings, I have driven race cars so many times, I can handle it" George, replied, "Alright then, go on, show them your riding skills" Ringo winked in a suggestive manner.

George drove around the track twice, at first it was getting an feel for the car and the second time, George raced around the track without thinking. Coming to an stop and being asked the usual questions about racing, meanwhile Ringo had lost track of where all their kids when, "Emily, where's your siblings?" "the babies are at the nursery, the toddlers are in the play ground and the rest of us are just walking around, anyway I'm bored" Emily, complained. 

Emily looked down at the floor and then looked over at the race track, "You know dad would off been a good race car driver, dad?" Emily had noticed that Ringo had disappeared. Ringo rushed over to the play ground looking for the toddlers, he saw them in the jumping castle. The toddlers had completely taken over, all jumping in the middle, while the other kids were pushed to the side.

"Okay, sweetheart, why don't we head off now, where's Ringo and your siblings?" George, asked, "Your guess is as good as mine" Emily, replied, suddenly they saw Ringo who held five of the toddlers in his arms, while the other toddlers were holding onto Ringo's legs. 

George blushed and giggled at how cute Ringo looked in this moment with all their little bubs with him, "Georgie, please tell me, we're going back to the hotel now" Ringo, spoke, "Awe" George kissed Ringo gently on the cheek, "Of cause we are sweetheart" George, spoke, "Alright, I'll go get the others" Emily walked off to go find her teenage siblings.

The next day and they were sitting at the Great Barrier Reef, George and Ringo were cuddling and kissing, "God, do they ever stop?" Carmen complained to her siblings. "They only get like that when dad is pregnant" Emily, spoke, "You think dad is pregnant again?" Carmen, asked, "Yeah and I bet by the end of the day, their going to tell us" Emily, replied.

George watched as some of his elder children were swimming and diving, the toddlers that were making sand castles and the babies who were sleeping under the warm sun. This is beauitful, this is peaceful and this is love, everyday felt like a wonderful dream with his teddy boy. George moved in a little closer to Ringo, "Your surely in a cuddling mood today" Ringo, spoke, "I found this little postcard and it made me think of you" George, spoke, "Really, let me see" Ringo took the card out of George's hands. "Turtle mating" Ringo, spoke, "You know turtles can lay up to two thousand eggs" George, spoke, "You trying to give me a hint about something, Harrison?" Ringo, asked, "Imagine us with two thousand kids" George, laughed, "Sometimes it feels like we have two thousand kids" Ringo, spoke. "Oh, but it's so wonderful" George, spoke, "It is Georgie, it truly is and when we get home, I plan on working on an special library just where we keep all the photos and videos of our family" Ringo, spoke, "And the one that is yet to come" George placed Ringo's hand on his stomach, Ringo smiled and gently kissed him.

As sun had set on another day, the family when back to their hotel and it was there that George told his children the news, "I'm pregnant again" George, spoke. The teenagers didn't say much, the toddlers were curious and touched George's stomach, "Yes, darlings another sibling" George ran his fingers though each toddlers hair. 

"Can you like seriously keep your legs, together" Emily, spoke and George was reminded off John who said the same thing many years before.


	11. Etta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family attends an school play.

It was the yearly school play and this year it was Romano and Juliet. George and Ringo were super proud of their little girl, Etta who got the part of Juliet.

Etta stood on the stage, looking every bit the part as she wore a long flowing dress and held an rose in her hand. George clapped and cheered like a proud dad, "That's my little girl, make daddy proud" George who didn't noticed all the other parents who were ignored by him, "Georgie, may be tone it down a bit" Ringo quietly, spoke. As the play when on, the toddlers became restless, some running around the hall, Ringo chased after them, bringing them back. George managed to calm them down, though they kept talking amongst themselves and laughing, "Can you tell your brats to be quiet" one parent complained, "I'm very sorry, their not used to this" George, spoke, he didn't like that the stranger called his toddlers brats but he didn't want to cause an scene, this was Etta's speical night. 

Ringo had fallen asleep, clearly tired from looking after their twenty children, one of the toddlers who were sitting on his lap, try to play with Ringo's nose. "Big nose" the toddler laughed as he tried to stick an finger inside, "Patrick, don't do that, very gross" George, spoke, meanwhile another toddler got hold of Ringo's lighter and tried to set fire to Ringo's beard, "Jamie, naughty boy" George, took the lighter out of his hand.

By the end of the show, the many families gathered outside the hall. George and Ringo sat on a blanket on the grass with their children, Ringo observed the many people who were looking at them, it was hard for people not to look at them though not just because they are ex Beatles but because of their family. But those parents were looking at George more, Ringo knew it but he decided to not do anything, this was Etta's speical night and he didn't want her upset. "Daddies" Etta came over to her parents with an beaming smile, still holding a rose in her hand, "I'm so proud of your darling" George hugged her tightly, "Yes, daddy is so proud of his little girl" George kissed her cheek, that night the family when home to a speical dinner in the garden.


	12. Only In Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A twist is revealed.

George step into the meeting room, he looked anywhere but into the eyes of the other parents, little did that help, he still could feel their eyes on him. "Is there something wrong with you?" An parent asked, "Excuse me" Ringo, spoke, "You have twenty children and have another on the way" "So, what are you trying to get at?" Ringo, asked, "Well either your boyfriend can't keep his legs close or he has something very wrong with him" "There is nothing wrong with my Georgie" Ringo wrapped am strong arm around George who looked like he was going to cry. "Come on, now, you can't tell us, it's normal... twenty kids, any normal person would find that sick" "There is nothing sick about our family and there is nothing wrong with George, okay we are a bit of a different kind of family but what is normal anyway? George and I share an speical bond, we love each other and we love our children, that's it" Ringo, spoke, "Come on, Rich, let's go there is no point in talking to them, some people will judge without understanding" George, spoke.

When they arrived home, George proceeded one of their babies, he enjoyed moments like this just him with the family and man he loves, closed off from the rest of the world. "Ahh, Ringo" "What's wrong?" Ringo came out of the kitchen, "I just felt an kick" George had an radiant smile on his face that Ringo found adorable, "I can feel it" Ringo, spoke happily as he placed his hand on the bump and felt tiny kicks. "Can you feel it, sweetie" George, spoke to the baby he was breast feeding, "There is nothing wrong with me, right?" George, asked, "Georgie, your perfect just the way you are" Ringo, spoke, "But maybe having twenty children is a bit weird" George, spoke, "every family is different, and this is our family, our beauiriful large chaotic family" Ringo kissed George on the forehead, "I love our family, regradless of what anyone thinks, I wouldn't change an thing" George, spoke, "I love you" Ringo, spoke, "I love you too" George, replied.

"George... George" "Uh, what" George, spoke, "You with us" Jeff, spoke, "Yeah, what is it?" George, asked, "Well you been starring into space" Jeff, replied, "Oh was I?" George, asked, "Yes, I was wanting to ask you, what you thought of the guitar lick" Jeff, replied, "George, you weren't even paying attention, I'll get back to you, going to lunch" Jeff left the studio. "Shit" George thought, he had been caught... well almost, it's not like Jeff knows what goes on in his mind, no one knows what goes on in George's mind, except George himself, "I need to stop" George banged his first against the table.

The truth is, George had been fantasizing for all these years, he didn't have an family with Ringo and he didn't have Ringo all to himself. Sometimes George felt he never had Ringo long enough for him to be his, for a moment he could have Ringo, until someone would take him away. That was all they really shared, moments between all the years, George had his heart broken twice, watching the man he loves marry Maureen and then Barbara, two beauitful women, George knew he couldn't compete with. Still he always felt in his heart that he and Ringo are soul mates and that was enough for George, though he wanted so bad for Ringo to wake up and see it too.

It was a happier time when it was just the two of them in that apartment, George carried that naive teenage belief that he and Ringo would be together always. That they would live that moment forever but little did George know how quickly it would all fall apart, and now in this very moment, George felt shame how an grown and mature man with an wife and son, could be having such silly fantasies.

"I'm an fool" George buried his head in his hands and cried.


	13. 2001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo helps George to fulfilled an end of life wish.

George slowly awoke from another cancer treatment, as his family and friends slowly observed him, Olivia step closer to Ringo and whispered in his ears, "Sometimes after his treatment, he gets a little forgettable of where he is and who he is, sometimes he forgets who we are" she, spoke, Ringo nodded letting her know he understands.

"George looked in Ringo's direction, softly smiling and it seem George was trying to remember who Ringo is. "Are you my husband?" George looked at Ringo's wedding ring, Ringo looked over at Barbara, Olivia and Dhani, "It's okay, tell him" Olivia, spoke, "Yes, Georgie, I'm your husband" Ringo, blushed a little. "Our rings..." George, whispered, "Yeah..." Ringo was curious for what George was going to say next, "When did we get married?" George, asked, "In 1960, in the Liverpool register office" Ringo, replied, "Children... do we have children?" George, asked, "Uh... well..." Ringo didn't know how to answer. "Yes, you do... you have me, your only son" Dhani sat on the edge of the bed, "Hello father, you remember me?" Dhani, asked, "Of cause, I do" George replied.

Barbara was feeling uneasy just by how awkward this all seem to be, the sight of Ringo, her husband pretending to be George's husband and Dhani their son. How Olivia didn't find this uncomfortable was beyond Barbara, maybe Olivia was all to used to it by now. "I'm tired... tired" George, spoke, "It's okay honey, you rest" Olivia, spoke, as they proceeded to leave the room, George called out to Ringo, "Husband... Ringo" "Yes, George" "Your forgetting something" George gestured at his cheek, wanting Ringo to kiss it, taking the hint, Ringo gently kissed George's cheek in an husbandly manner. 

"I'm sorry Barbara" Ringo, spoke, "It's fine don't worry" Barbara, spoke, "You were uncomfortable by me pretending to be George's husband, don't lie" Ringo, spoke, "If I was lying and if I was uncomfortable, I wouldn't say what I'm about too" Barbara, spoke, "And..." Ringo sounding confused. "Olivia told me that George has an end of life wish that he wants to fulfilled" Barbara, spoke, "What is it?" Ringo, asked, "George wants you to go on dates with him" Barbara, spoke, "Really, I mean it's uhh a bit..." Ringo struggled to find the words to describe how he was feeling, "If your uncomfortable and don't want to do this, then George doesn't mind, it's up to you" Barbara, spoke, "I'll need to think about it" Ringo, spoke.

That night, Ringo couldn't sleep, his thoughts were keeping him up, he when downstairs and sat at the dinner table. He was thinking about George's end of life wish, did he really want to do this, a part of him did want too but another part of him didn't. Maybe it was the guilt Ringo secretly felt, thoughout the years he had known George, he had rejected George and he didn't want to reject him not now and not ever again. Ringo wasn't going to hide his love any more, he was going to show George just what he meant to him, he was going to apologised for the times he was insensitive to George's feelings. And Ringo was going to prove to George that now, after all these years that he was finally worthy of George's affection.

Ringo knocked on the front door of Frair park, Olivia and Dhani had when out for the whole day, leaving George to have his date with Ringo. Hearing the knocks at the door, George looked at himself one last time in the mirror, opening the door to the most adorable sight, "Richard, your wearing an pink suit" he smiled looking Ringo up and down, Ringo had also ditch his glasses, which George was happy about because he could finally see those blue eyes. "For you" Ringo held up sunflowers. "Your blushing, are you shy?" George, asked, "Yeah a little, I shouldn't because I have known you for forty years, there is nothing to be shy about" Ringo, replied, "You were this shy, when I first met you" George, spoke, "And you were always outgoing, I have always admired that about you, Geo, your confidence" "I'm sorry" George, spoke, "For what?" Ringo, asked, "Well here you are, going all out with your suit and I haven't really put any effort in" George looked down at the clothes he was wearing, demin jeans, and a demin jacket along with a shirt that had an race car on it. "Oh, Georgie, it's fine you look beautiful" "Thank you, that really means a lot" they both smiled at each other, "Where are my manners, come in" George step aside and allowed his boyfriend to come in, "boyfriend" George blushed at thought, it had been awhile since he had called Ringo that.

Ringo step inside one of the many greenhouses George had in his garden, the first thing he noticed was the bed that was in the middle of the greenhouse, and the many flower pots that surrounded the bed. "Is it too early?" George asked, "It's our first date" Ringo, replied, "I know but I can't wait... I'm being repulsive again" George, spoke, "Georgie, your not being repulsive, I want this too" "Are you sure?" George, asked, Ringo replied by giving George an quick peck on his lips, "more then sure" Ringo smiled and George kissed him back, while cupping Ringo's face. They then quickly removed their shoes, throwing them to the side, George was blushing like mad as he removed the first part of Ringo's suit. George started to slowly undo the buttons of Ringo's shirt, looking into Ringo's eyes, giggling and blushing, which reminded Ringo of the teenager he once knew, when Ringo was completely shirtless, George pushed Ringo and with an grunt, Ringo landed on the bed. George was wearing an heavy coat that when down his feet, Ringo was wondering why George would wear something like that. 

George began to undo the buttons of his coat in an teasing manner, feeling relieved when the heavy coat slipped off him, "God..." Ringo looked at the beauitiful sight of George who was wearing something he never thought George would want to wear again. George was feeling lingerie, it was pure virgin white, which for George it was symbolic that he was a virgin when Ringo stole his innocence, it was a robe that when down to George's upper knees, it was see though and Ringo could see the panties George was wearing. The lingerie was very decent for George's age, in a way, a lot more innocent compared to the time George wore something a bit more naughty underneath his clothes. Ringo remembers that day, George teasing him and whispering dirty things about what he was wearing in Ringo's ears, while they were in the studio, not really the time or place but George enjoyed making Ringo blushed. George stood there almost completely still, it was like to see George blush, he was very unwell and lost colour in his face, but too see his cheeks go red was adorable, "Georgie" Ringo got off the bed, "You got yourself all ready for me, you didn't have too" Ringo, spoke, "I wanted too though... wanted to turn you on and I also want to recapture our night in Hamburg" George, smiled, "Oh, I see" Ringo, spoke, "I know we didn't sleep in an greenhouse but you know" George, spoke, "I know George, I get it" "Please Richard... please take me and make me yours... please" George wrapped his arms around the shorter man. Without saying anything, Ringo gently picked George up, bridal style, he gently placed George on the bed, they kissed again, this time the kiss lasted longer, George was screaming on the inside with how Ringo was kissing him, he has such lovely lips which made him a great kisser.

While they continued to kiss, George started to pull down Ringo's pants, they broke the kiss and Ringo just stared at the beauitiful sight below him. Ringo untie the rope on George's lingerie, it slowly opened up and reveal George's bare chest and panties, Ringo noticed the scars on George's chest which George received from the stabbing incident, he lightly peck each scar with kisses, Ringo only knew too well what it was like to have scars. Meanwhile George was caressing the scars on Ringo's navel area, Ringo shivered at George's uniquely long and paper thin fingers, caressing him. Ringo placed his knees at either side of George's thighs, smiling at the man he loves, George looked so sweet, lovely and beauitiful and so ready for it, too. George reached over for a tiny bag and brought out some lube, Ringo proceeded to cover his three fingers and entered George with one finger, "Mmm..." George moaned at the feeling of an second finger going in, gently opening him up, once he added the third, George started to pang heavily, "Mmm... I want more" George moaned, Ringo leaned down and kissed him. Ringo then covered his cock in lube, holding it with one hand, while his other hand moved the panties to the side, Ringo wanted George to keep the panties on, Ringo slowly entered George, the younger man taking in quick intakes of air, Ringo slowly moved in and out, helping George get used to the feeling, while also being very gentle. Soon, he entered George completely and George looked to see that Ringo was completely inside him and oh did it feel amazing for George just to lay there with his legs spread, while Ringo slowly penetrated him, it was just like the many fantasies George has had. Ringo ran his fingers though George's hair, lightly kissing his face, meanwhile George looked at Ringo's chain and started to play with it, he didn't know what it was but the chain made Ringo looked more sexy then he already is. George wrapped his thighs around Ringo's hips, wanting to take as much of Ringo as he can, while also wanting the older man to go deeper, "faster... deeper... please" George begged, Ringo held onto George's legs and started to go faster and deeper, "Ahhh.... Oh... oh.... Yes... Richard" George's moans sounded soft and innocent. Ringo noticed the head of George's cock peaked out of the panties, already dripping with presume, he slowed down again and moved closer to George, their faces only mere inches from each other. This moment George would never forget, Ringo was finally his, not Maureen's or Barbara's or anyone's, just his and his alone, George couldn't help but feel a bit possessive over Ringo, he knew when he was only seventeen and he could never let go. "Georgie, I'm gonna cum" "Please cum inside me... oh please" George, moaned, Ringo did four last deep thrusts before finally releasing his load. George came moments later, feeling a bit uncomfortable at the feeling of cumming in his panties. George rested his head against Ringo's chest, closing his eyes and smiling happily, this was so perfect, just the two of them and no one to distract them, away from everyone and everything. And it was then that Ringo said the words that George had been longing to hear for so long, "I love you" Ringo, spoke, "Really?" George, asked, "I really love you, Georgie" "And I love you, Ringo, with all my being" "Now and forever" the two held hands.

George watched as Ringo put his clothes on, it was getting late and it was time for Ringo to go home, George decided to get out of bed but almost fainted, Ringo grabbed hold of him, "Are you okay?" Ringo, asked, "Yeah, just a bit dizzy, it will go away" George, replied. Ringo wrapped the blanket around George and carried him back to the house, "My prince" George caress Ringo's cheeks and Ringo kissed him in returned. After a week of dates, it was coming to an end, George opened the door to see Barbara had come to collect her husband, "Oh, Barbara, your an hour early, Ringo and I are still watching an film" "Sorry but Ringo has an date with his actual married partner tonight" Barbara, spoke, "Okay, you don't need to be catty, it's just there is one more hour left on the movie, could you wait?" George, asked, "No, it's already been an week, a week of my life that I had to put on hold for you" Barbara, spoke, "Having Ringo date me was my end of life wish, something you said you were okay with" George, spoke. "Hello love" Ringo, spoke, "Ringo, our date starts in another hour we have to hurry" Barbara, spoke, "Right, George, you okay with me leaving now, sorry it's early" Ringo, spoke, "No, it's fine, you should be with your wife, thank you for the week you have given me, I'm so happy" George, wrapped his arms around Ringo and hugged him. Ringo walked off to his car, "You lied to him, you said the date was tonight, it's only afternoon" George, spoke, "See this" Barbara gestured at her ring, "He married me not you, and you even witness it, the day you rudely wrote white to my speical day" Barbara, spoke, "Cool you made your point, Ringo's yours not mine, yeah I heard it all before" George, spoke, "An week I gave my husband to you, don't think it was any thing speical, he was just being nice" Barbara, spoke, "Bye, Barbara" George shut the door, not wanting to hear any more of her ranting, "bitch" George thought, walking into the lounge room and turning of the movie he didn't get to finish with Ringo, "I don't know why Barbara gets like with me, but Ringo loves me and... and it was nice while it lasted" George felt a tear run down his cheek.


	14. Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George's wildest fantasy comes true but at the worse time.

George awoke, checking the clock he was up eariler then what he usually would be. There was a terrible rumbling in his stomach, "I'm going to be sick" he thought, as he rushed off to the bathroom, sitting next to the toilet, George crawled towards the door, glad he didn't wake Olivia up. But he wasn't sure about going back to bed, he wasn't tired, so he crept down stairs and just sat on the couch, "ouch" George felt uncomfortable cramps in his stomach. George laid down on the bed, his feet firmly placed on the sofa and his hands placed lightly on his stomach, after an hour, while George hadn't fallen asleep, he felt rested, but then his cramps when from an dull pain to a sharp intense unbearable pain. George couldn't stay in the position he was in, laying in the fetal position, it still didn't help as he toss and turn, "Are you okay?" Olivia, asked, coming down the stairs, "No" George, replied, "I heard groaining" Olivia Sat down next to her husband, "Its my stomach" George, spoke, "Your up, quite early do you want breakfast?" Olivia, asked, "No, I can't handle food, I have these uncomfortable cramps in my stomach and now in my hips and thighs" George, spoke, "Cramps... That's very strange for you, I know what can help, an hot soapy bath" Olivia, spoke, "Okay, I'll go get undress" George, spoke, as they walked up the stairs.

"Here you honey, an hot bath, should burn the pain" Olivia finished filling up the bath, filling it with an jasmine bath bomb. George let his towel slip off and Olivia helped him get into the bath, "Come down to breakfast when your ready" she, spoke, leaving George alone to have his bath. George soon felt relieved as the pain in his stomach, thighs and lips started to melt away, George signed, happily and for some reason he had the need to want to eat chocolate, he felt moody eariler but now felt happy. 

Olivia and Dhani were setting into breakfast, "Hey is dad, alright? His been in the bath for an hour and a half now" Dhani, asked, Olivia noticed the time and began to worry as she rushed up the stairs, entering the bathroom, she had noticed that George had fallen asleep, taking the plug out and draining the water. George awoke, due to the feeling of goosebumps appearing on his skin, "Sorry sweetheart but we were worried about you" Olivia helped George out of the bath and just as she was about to wrap an towel around him, she noticed something different, "You gained weight?" Olivia noticed that George was carrying some extra weight around his stomach, "Yeah, I think I have" George, replied, "But that can't be, I mean for one, you have always been skinny and now, you don't eat as much because of the... never mind" Olivia, spoke. George suddenly when pale, jumping his towel and rushing over to the toilet, "God... George" "I'm not well" George, spoke, "That's why you got up eariler, I'm calling the doctor" Olivia, spoke, "No, I don't need the doctor, this will go away" George, spoke, "You woke up with cramps, now you can barely move, I'm calling your doctor" Olivia, spoke, George really wasn't in the mood to protest against his wife and so when back to bed.

It was late afternoon and George's doctor had come in for a visit, "Hello, George, how are you feeling? Any better" the doctor, spoke, George wasn't even looking at the doctor, "His a bit moody, today" Olivia, spoke, "Moody, that's not like you" the doctor, spoke. George took a deep breath and looked at the doctor. "I woke up feeling sick, and had cramps" George, spoke, "Cramps, where did you have those?" The doctor, asked, "In my stomach, my thighs and hips" George, replied, "How would you describe those pains?" The doctor, spoke, "started as dull pains and then they became sharp and unbearable" George, replied, "how long have you been having these pains?" The doctor, asked, "for the past week, I haven't told anyone because the pains weren't that bad at first and I could handle them but today they were at their worse" George, replied, "Okay, that's very strange because you have never had these pains before and I don't believe this would have anything to do with the cancer" The, doctor, spoke, "What are you saying?" Olivia, asked, "It might not be anything at all, but we can't risk it, so tomorrow come by my office and we will see what it is" the doctor, spoke, giving George an card with the time of his appointment.

George sat in his garden, looking at the results from his test, "I'm pregnant, how? It can't be possible" George, thought, flashbacks of his speical time with Ringo out in the greenhouse filled his mind, this was no longer an fantasy, he needed to tell the father of his baby. Ringo and Barbara had come around to visit and as George made his way over to them, he noticed the two of them in an close embrace, George took an step back, wondering if he should say something. "Georgie" Ringo noticed how tensed George seem, "Ringo" George rested his hand against the wall of his home, "Are you okay?" Ringo, asked, "me.... yeah fine, all good" George, replied, "It's just you came rushing up here like you wanted to say something" Ringo, spoke, "Oh, I was wondering if you two would like some lemonade, yeah I'm going to make some lemonade" George, spoke, sounding awkward, "Would you like me to help?" Ringo, asked, "NO... no" George got Ringo to sit back down. "Your my guests, I'm meant to take care of you" George, spoke, "It's not like you had anything important to tell us anyway" Barbara, spoke, "No, Barbara, not at all" George, spoke. George stood in his kitchen noticing Ringo and Barbara again in an close embrace, this wasn't a good situnation to be in, Ringo's an married man and Barbara, George really doesn't get along with her at the best of times, she wouldn't like this. George is married too but Olivia knew of the pregnancy and was the one to encourage George to tell Ringo, he would say something to Ringo even if Olivia was mad at him and wanted to leave, but George had her full support. But this, no George couldn't do it, he was dying and he knew how hurt Ringo is, and the many times since George reveal he had cancer, he had to comfort Ringo and tell him that everything will be okay and that they will be together forever, if he were to tell Ringo this, he would be overjoyed only to feel devastated the next moment.

Later that evening, George sat at the top of his stair case, rubbing his stomach, he didn't have an bump but it was just the thought that he had a baby in there. In his dreams, everything seem perfect, Ringo his husband, their home filled with children and happy times, but this was far from happy, an baby not only did George not know how that could off possibly happened but now of all times, why now? George put the test results down, he slowly stood up and hanged onto the rails, he couldn't be happy, he felt such an disconnect to this baby, "Just need to fall down these stairs" George thought about killing his baby, "It will be like it never happened" "Dad, what are you doing?" George turned over to see Dhani who looked concerned, George sat down on the stair case again, "Son, there is something you need to know" Dhani sat down and joined his father, "the appointment with the doctor, they discovered something" George gave Dhani the test results. George observed as Dhani read the paper, "There is no easy way to say this but I'm pregnant" George, spoke, Dhani had an look of pure confusion, "I know, I know that's how I felt too but it's true" George, spoke, "Ringo, his the father isn't he?" Dhani, asked, George nodded, "Oh, okay then, wow that's something you don't hear everyday" Dhani, spoke, "Are you okay?" George, asked, "I'm okay, it's you I'm worried about, what were you doing just then?" Dhani, asked, "I can't deal with this pregnancy, Ringo's married and I won't live long enough, to have this baby" George, spoke, "Hey, I'm here for you dad, mum's here for you too, we're both here for you, don't do anything stupid" Dhani, spoke, "I was going to kill my baby, I'm an monster" George cried, "don't say that, you just need time to understand this" Dhani brought his crying father into his arms.


	15. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George starts to bond with his unborn baby.

George didn't see the point in going to an ultrasound, why waste the time in anything? Olivia observed her husband's face, his eyes focused up at the roof with an emotionless look on his face, she is sure, that George has been awake, a lot eariler then what he will tell her, just thinking of the unborn life inside of him that won't even get a chance to be born. Olivia wasn't related to this baby, but this innocent life was Dhani's brother or sister and that is when she feels the need to care for this child as if it were her own, when Dhani had told her that George tempted to fall down the staircase, she was horrorfield. But that wasn't George, he would never even think of doing something like that, if this had happened eariler, George would be over the moon, but this pregnancy has hardly been joyful, his morning sickness has been an clear sign of that. George is hiding a lot of pain, pretending that he isn't heartbroken over the situnation or even admitting the small part of him that is happy, the interesting thing is it's been four months now and George has never talked about what he plans to do, not even has he talked about the baby, he wakes up each day to garden, to record for his new album, acting like nothing has happened.

"How, did you sleep?" Olivia, asked, George slowly turned his head, "fine..." was all he got out, "Do you feel sick?" Olivia, asked, "yes, I do, I'm sick and tired of you wanting me to care for this baby, I DON'T CARE" George threw an lambshade towards the door, which narrowly missed Dhani, "Is everything okay?" Dhani, asked, Olivia shook her head as she approached her son, "Your better then this, you do care, be ready within the next hour, your going to the ultrasound" Olivia, left the room. George threw his head back into the bed, frustrated, "mum's right, you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and be the man we all know you are" Dhani, spoke, "You don't understand" George looked off into the distance and Dhani left the room, giving George the time he needed to get ready.

The family sat in an clinic, in a seperate ward away from the materity ward, but George could see the mothers in the other ward, some were expecting mothers and some of the mothers held their babies in their arms, it was a nice sight but it wasn't helping at all. The one thing that they had that George didn't have, was their health and that the fathers of the babies were there by their side, if only Ringo was here by his side, holding his hand as their little miracle appears on screen, no George couldn't allowed himself to think of that or fantaszied because it would just leads to tears. "Mr. Harrison" an young doctor appeared out of the room, "Hello" the family greeted her, "I have the bed all ready, please make yourself comfortable" the doctor, spoke, "Ouch" George touched his lower back, "Sorry he has been getting back pain since he found out he was pregnant" Oliva, spoke, while Dhani helped George to get on the bed. Before they started the ultrasound, the doctor ran though a series of questions, while George seem cold, distant and clearly not wanting to be there at all, he was still kind enough to answer questions, that way of handling endless questions, he can put it down to years of being interviewed. The doctor turned on the machine and got a tube of gel out, George wasn't looking at his wife, son or the doctor, looking down at the floor, not out of embrassment that his a man but more from not understanding why Olivia even suggested and arranged an ultrasound, it just seem pointless. "Now, I have to warn you, this might be a little cold" the doctor, spoke, "Okay..." George, spoke and the doctor just thought how unhappy George seem, compared to the many women who come very exicted to received their ultrasound, "Now, you are seventeen weeks ago and by now, we will be able to see the gender and another thing, we will hear the heartbeat" the doctor, spoke, she waited for George to say something but he still looked away from her, "How exicting your first ultrasound" Olivia, rubbed George's arm in an comforting manner, but still they received no words from George, he had gone completely slient. Olivia undid the buttons of George's shirt, revealing the bump that George now had, it was tiny due to George's weight, if he was at his normal weight, the bump would look the way it should, the doctor proceeded to spread the gel all over George's bump, "Ouch" George complianed from the feeling, "Sorry" the doctor, spoke. Suddenly the screen came on, George quickly looked away, "I can't... I can't..." "You can" Dhani, spoke, "George, look" Olivia, spoke, the sound of a heartbeat was heard by all, "Is that?" George finally looked at the screen, "Yes, George" the doctor, smiled, "That's the baby, heartbeat" "I can hardly believe it" an small smiled appeared on George's face, "I really do, have a little bub in me" George, spoke, "You do, George, you do and see here, it's an girl" the doctor, spoke, "An girl... a little girl" George's eyes when watery and Olivia took his hand, the doctor nodded and smiled at Olivia and Dhani, all happy with George's sudden change of mood. "Awe, a little girl, I'm having an little girl" George couldn't hide the tears that rolled down his cheeks, Dhani passed George an tissue, "Are you okay, dad?" "Just a little overwhelembed but I'm okay" George, spoke, "I know the circumstances are not good, but pregnancy is a happy time, thing of this as a gift" the, doctor, spoke. George listened to his daughter's heartbeats, even seeing her little heart on screen, "Look at her little heart, just look at how precious she is" George, spoke, as he continued to watch the little life he had created with Ringo on screen, "that's our baby" George, beamed, an smile so big and joyful.

When they had arrived home, George sat in his home studio, looking down at the ultrasound photo, he hadn't been able to put it down, "My princess, daddy's little girl" putting the photo down, George felt his bump with his hands, "I'm sorry, I have been negleting you, I do love you with all my heart, your everything I have been longing for. But your more beauitiful then any dream I can possibly ever of had, today, seeing you and hearing your heartbeat, I feel an love so intense, and I hope you can hear me, when I say that I love you" George got his guitar and started to play an few tunes, his guitar was resting gently against his stomach, George wondered if she could hear whenever he played music. As he continued to play a guitar lick from his song, "Wah-Wah" it was then he felt a movement from the baby, George didn't know if it was kick or just the baby moving in him, but George took that as a sign that his little girl could hear him and it was then he thought of an name.

"Baby Wah-Wah"


	16. Stuck Inside A Cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George imagines the day that he and Ringo meet their daughter.

George laid in a operation room in heavy labour, Ringo was there with him, while the doctors were proceeding with the C selection. George had been given something to relieved his pain but emotionally he was panicking, "Ringo, I'm scared" Ringo observed the tear that roll down George's cheek, rubbing it away with a forefinger, "it's okay my love, I'm here" "The... blood" George, cried, "hey.. hey don't look at the blood" Ringo, spoke, George turned his attention away and looked into the bright blue eyes of the other man. "That's right sweetheart, look at me, I love you" Ringo, spoke, "I love you too" George, replied and Ringo kissed his hand, "I want to hold your hand" Ringo, spoke, and George giggle, and placed his hand in Ringo's hand, gripping tight whenever he felt sudden pain. 

Some time later and as George stared up at the roof, he finally heard the cries of a newborn baby, George's eyes slowly moved down and saw the most beauitiful sight, the doctor holding his baby high up in the air. "Oh my... God.." George had the biggest smile on his face, Ringo was a crying mess, "Ringo, we did it" "We sure did, Georgie, look at her" "congratulations Mr. Starkey and Mr. Harrison, your the proud parents of Wah-Wah" "Thank you, thank you so much" Ringo shook each of the doctors hands. When the doctors had finished cleaning the baby up, Ringo just looked down at his daughter, admiring and taking her in, George hadn't had a chance to fully look at her and Ringo could tell excitement was running though George's entire being.

"We are going to give you two some time alone" the doctors and nurses left the room, "Georgie, here's our princess" Ringo held Wah-Wah in his arms, smiling down at her like a proud father, "you ready to hold her?" Ringo, asked, "Yes, oh yes, so ready" George nodded his head heavily and his eyes filled with happy tears, "Here's daddy" Ringo placed Wah-Wah gently on George's chest, George placed one hand on her back, gently rubbing it and another hand touching her head, "Hello Wah-Wah, my princess, daddy's girl, I waited so long for you and now your here and we are so happy to finally see you" Ringo moved his chair closer to the bed, "There you go, Georgie, looks like The Beatles have a new member" "Uncle John" George, spoke, "Yeah, you know John would off been happy for you" Ringo, spoke, "You don't think he would off laughed at this?" George, asked, "No, he wouldn't of laughed, he would off been happy" Ringo, replied, "I'm sure he would off said something like this, the baby of the band has an baby" George, spoke, "that I could see" they laughed.

As the parents continued to admired their baby, Wah-Wah touched George's lips with her tiny index finger, "darling" George kissed her tiny finger, "I love you too" Wah-Wah did a very cute smile, "her first smile" Ringo, spoke, "She knows I'm her dad" George, spoke, "She knows that you carried and protected her for all these months" Ringo, spoke. "Baby Wah-Wah you saved me and brought me back to life" George did have cancer when she was conceived, but the pregnancy had saved George's life, now he was cancer free, his energy had return, his hair was dark again and he felt young again. "Ringo, she has your eyes" George looked into Ringo's and their daughter's eyes, "how lucky am I? To gaze into the bluest eyes in the world" George blushed, Ringo and Wah-Wah had the exact same eye colour, it was way to adorable looking at them both at the same time, "She has your cute little nose" Ringo, spoke, George brought Wah-Wah closer and rub their noses together. "Thank you Ringo, you have given me something really speical, I have wanted since I was seventeen" "Awe, George, I know you have always wanted this and you waited a lifetime for it, I'm yours now Georgie now and forever" they shared an tender kiss, looking at their little angel again, "And when I touch you, I feel happy inside" Ringo sang, "It's such an feeling that my love" George sang, the two parents smiled at each other, "I can't hide, I can't hide" they sang together. Wah-Wah started to coo like she was wanting to sing with her parents, "I wanna hold your hand" George and Ringo held their daughter's hands, George kissed Wah- Wah on her forehead and Ringo just gazed at his soulmate and their daughter, "after all these years you finally have the baby you have always wanted George, you have my baby" the little family shared an close embrace. 

George sat in his home studio, he had been crying and dreaming about the day that Wah-Wah will be born, knowing that day won't ever come. Dhani stepped into the room, he noticed a packet of cigarettes and a bottle of beer, he was worried that George was going to do something, "Dad, why do you have those?" "It's not what you think Ringo left these from eariler" "I'm sorry dad, I'm not accusing you of anything, I was just worried" Dhani, spoke. George wrapped an blanket around himself for comfort, "You been down here crying" Dhani sat next to him, "I feel an mixture of emotions, I'm happy but that's the thing I forget that the baby and I won't make it, and I get overly happy only to feel down again" George, replied, "I'm sorry dad, I'm so sorry" "Son, can you hold me?" Dhani nodded and brought his father into his arms, George wrapped his arm around his son, feeling Dhani's warmth, George knew he didn't have long to go, every one around him felt warmer and George felt so cold, the only thing that made him feel warm was the little life growing inside him. "Dhani, I'm so sad..." "I know dad, I'm here for you, not letting you go" Dhani held onto his father tighter.

"I really want to have Ringo's baby" George cried.


	17. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George considers telling Ringo the truth but instead ends up in a fight with Barbara.

George had came to the acceptance that Ringo would never been his ever again, but he had never come to the acceptance that Ringo might not even love him. George had been thinking if things were different and Wah-Wah was born, what are the chances that Ringo would want to be together? Those chances would be high, so Ringo would leave his wife for the sake of the baby, that didn't feel like love at all. Maybe that is why George chose to off been in his fantasies, it was his happy place when things were rough, when George fought with John and Paul and when he watched Ringo, his Ringo with his girlfriend's and wives. Barbara who George had come to see as a rival, sometimes George wondered why he and Barbara both fought like teenagers, it seem pointless and silly, though when around Ringo, they got along for his sake.

"Dad, what are you looking at it?" George gestured with his hand for Dhani to sit next to him, "look at them" George, spoke as he looked out to Ringo and Barbara, "This isn't easy for you" Dhani, spoke, "I know he doesn't mean too, but he is hurting me real bad" George, spoke, "You can't let him go, can you?" Dhani, asked, "I can't and trust me, how I try for years to overcome my feelings, and just when I thought I did, he married again" George, spoke. "You think Ringo is your soulmate?" Dhani, asked, "I do, I have seen it and I have felt it for a long time, I wish he could too" George, spoke as he rested his head on Dhani's shoulder, "I feel a great shame" George, spoke, "What do you mean?" Dhani, asked, "Because I feel I have betrayed your mother" George, replied, "You haven't, mum has told you many times she is not upset, she's happy for you" Dhani, spoke, "I don't know if that is completely true and it's not just that, I'm pregnant with a married man's baby and I feel so dirty, a bit of a whore" George, spoke, "Dad, don't you ever say that about yourself ever" "But it's true, son" "Maybe, you wouldn't feel so dirty if you tell him the truth" Dhani, spoke, "I don't know, it would ruin his marriage" George, spoke, "Dad, do mum and I need to drag you out there, come on dad, where is fight?" "Dhani, this isn't about fighting over some boy at school, I don't want to fight with Barbara" "Dad, be honest and tell me your inner thoughts about Barbara, what do you really think of her?" George looked over at Barbara, thinking of Dhani's question, he turned to look at his son, "Barbara is.... she is a bitch" George, spoke, Dhani sat there trying not to laugh at how brutal and honest George was, "Okay tell me more" Dhani, spoke, "Ringo is mine, not hers" "Good, continue please" "She is kissing the lips that are mine, she is looking into the eyes that are mine and she is holding the man that is mine" George, spoke, "And what are you going to do about it?" Dhani, asked, "I'm going to tell him the truth, I'm going to tell him about our little girl" George, spoke. 

George and Dhani proceeded to the door, however George stopped suddenly, he turned around and looked at Dhani, "I know your intentions are good but it can't happen, Ringo can't know" George, spoke, "At least I tried" Dhani walked away. George needed time alone in his garden, he had never felt this confused in his life, he knew Dhani was right and George wanted so desperately to say something. But he worried about him and Ringo bonding with their unborn daughter and he was worried that Ringo wouldn't be bonding with Wah-Wah out of love for him aswell, Ringo didn't love him, but George loved him. George picked up a sunflower, and started to pull out the petals, "I tell him, tell him not, I tell him, tell him not, I tell him" George put the flower down and proceeded to go back to Ringo, however when he got back, Ringo was sitting in his car, taking a phone call that looked very important, "George, we are going to be leaving very soon, thank you and Olivia for the lunch" "Barbara, you can't leave yet" "Sorry but we have plans for tonight" Barbara, spoke, "No, I have something to tell him" George, spoke, "Sorry but it's going to have to wait" Barbara, spoke, "No it can't wait, please I just need some time with Ringo, alone" George, spoke, "Why don't you just tell me and I'll pass the message on, surely it's just about music" Barbara, spoke, George looked anxious and guilty, "Oh my God... it isn't about your music is it?" Barbara, asked, "No, it's not, something has happened and your husband needs to know" Barbara, spoke, "What, you have feelings for him, is that it?" Barbara, asked, "Barbara, I have always had feelings for your husband" "I sound stupid, of cause you have always had feelings for him, I have known that for a long time" Barbara, replied, "I love your husband" George, spoke, Barbara screw her eyes tight in digust, "Like I haven't heard that before and let me guess, you probably have told Ringo this many times thoughout the years, and his answer to you has always been no, he doesn't love you, wake up" Barbara, spoke, "Barbara, I understand you feel the need to defend your marriage, but I'm not a threat" "Your trying to steal my man, that's what this whole dating thing was, well it didn't work" Barbara, spoke, "Barbara, that wasn't my intention, there are things you don't know and if you let me explain, it will all make sense" "Let me make this clear, Richard agreed to go out with you but he still came home to me, can't you see your not his wife and your not a woman, your just his side piece" Barbara, spoke, George stood there in horror over how cruel Barbara was being, "How dare you" George slapped her across the face, "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT" Barbara rubbed the burning pain on her face, "I'm sorry.... so sorry" George tried to placed a wet cloth on her cheek, however Barbara grabbed hold of it and threw it on the ground. 

Barbara was so angry that she didn't hesitant in pushing George over, he fell to the floor and the first instinct George had was to wrapped his arms around the bump, he couldn't be anger at Barbara, he hit her first and if she knew about the pregnancy she wouldn't off done it. "I'm sorry Barbara, I'm not an violent person, it's just what you said was really nasty" "I'm sorry I don't know where that came from, but it seems you keep undermining my relationship and I don't understand why" Barbara, spoke, "I do love him but I don't want to fight with you, not anymore and not now, please I need to tell you something" George, spoke, "When are you going to understand? His not your teddy boy anymore" Barbara, spoke.

"Your right, Ringo hasn't been my teddy boy in a very long time" George got back up and walked inside his home, Barbara felt bad for pushing him, she shouldn't off done that, his sick but in the moment she wasn't thinking of that, Barbara just felt like she needed to fight.


	18. What The Heart Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George remembers an moment from his past.

The four bandmates sat at a table signing autographs of the many excited fans who came in, some fans received kisses and hand shakes. The giggling teenagers teased each bandmate, whether it was Ringo's nose, John's wit, Paul's charm or George's quietness, not one thing was left out.

A little girl approached the table, holding a poster that said "Ringo is a prince" George smile, the words that the girl had wrote were true, Ringo is indeed an prince. "Hello sweetheart" Ringo did his best smile, "Hi... can you sign my photo?" She asked pulling out a photo of Ringo from her bag, "Sure, precious" Ringo got out his pen but the little girl stopped him. "Please use my pen" "Oh, this is very nice" Ringo observed the glitter ink of the pen, "What's your name, sweetheart?" "Anna" "Awe, sweet name" Ringo continued to sign the photo, "You are a prince" Anna, spoke, "Am I? I always thought I was a frog" Ringo, spoke, "Your so funny, frogs are green and slimy, your not green or slimy" Anne, spoke. George observed the adorable interaction between Ringo and Anna, it made George happy seeing how fans loved meeting Ringo, compared to a few years before and most fans didn't like Ringo, but that was over now and George felt so proud of the man he once called his boyfriend or in Anna's words, Prince. "There you Anna, all signed and before you go, would you like a star sticker or should I say Starr sticker?" "Yes, please" Anna nodded her head, Ringo placed the sticker on the girls dress, "thank you Ringo" Anna jumped up and down in excitement, "I love you Ringo, I love you" "peace and love, little Anna" Ringo waved goodbye to the fan.

Later that day, the lads returned to their hotel rooms, George decided to take a shower, cleaning himself up, he came out to see Ringo had fallen asleep on the bed. George quietly sat on the bed, just watching Ringo sleep, admiring the cute drummer, Anna was right, Ringo is a prince even if Ringo sees himself as a frog, he has the heart of a prince. George gently caress his fingers on Ringo's face, "So... handsome" George moved Ringo's fringe and placed a tender kiss on his forehead, then placed a kiss on Ringo's cheek, George traced his finger along Ringo's lips, those wonderful plump lips, the many places those lips have been. George closed his eyes and remembered the many times Ringo's lips were on his own, the time Ringo placed kisses all over his face, the way Ringo's lips would kissed down his back and the way his lips opened George up before sex. 

The older man's eyes started to open and George quickly moved away, not to scare the man and have him find out that George had been sitting there watching him sleep aswell as kissing and caressing his face. George took his socks off and then proceeded to put them back on, "Georgie, I'm sorry, I felt asleep" "It's okay Rings, it's been quite exhausting" Ringo sat up in the bed, finishing the glass of water, "Ringo, you know, you would make a great dad, one day" "Really?" Ringo, asked, "Seeing you today, with that little girl, it was adorable, your really good with children" George, replied, "Well that's very nice of you to say, but I'm already an father, you remember Zak" Ringo, spoke, "Oh right, yeah I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm talking about" George, spoke, "It's okay, don't worry about it" Ringo, spoke, "How is your family?" George, asked, "Their well, I do miss them from time to time" Ringo, replied. "I like moments like this between us, just talking and being comfortable, nothing awkward" George, spoke, "Yeah, me too, your my best mate" Ringo observed the sad expression in George's face, when he mentioned them being mates, "George I do remember our special time together but that's over name and I want to be able to talk to you..." Ringo was interrupted by two hands grabbing hold of his face and George being him in for a kiss, "Please Ringo, just love me" George whispered against Ringo's lips, after some struggle Ringo gave in and stuck his tongue inside George's month, enjoying the sweet taste that was so different from his wife's, "George, stop" "But I can't" "STOP..." Ringo grabbed George by his upper arms and pushed George off him, "I'm sorry George but I don't love you like that anymore, now please let me sleep" Ringo turned his back to George, the younger man felt ashamed of his impulsive behavior. But he couldn't help himself, Ringo's the man he just can't get over, Maureen is a sweet girl and George didn't hate her, he was just jealous. George felt more embarrassed by telling Ringo that he would make a great dad, forgetting that he was already a dad, George knew that moment was his fantasy speaking because in his mind him and Ringo had their own family. 

George was happy for Ringo that he married his dream girl, but still George wanted to be the one to off married Ringo and had his baby. When it was just him and Ringo alone and in bed, George would imagined himself carrying their baby, Ringo rubbing his hand against the bump, caressing George's spread hips and thick thighs, admiring him in every way, while they make love. But this wasn't normal, who thinks like this? George always felt embrassed by these fantasies, he has always wanted to tell Ringo but he worries that it would creep Ringo out, John would laugh and make a joke of it and Paul would tell George to grow up and stop acting like that seventeen year old, George was truly alone.

George shook those memories of the past away looking over at the clock, it was quite early but waking up early had become normal for George, he had so much on his mind, he didn't have long to go and he had a baby to think off it. George got out of bed, he turned on a light as he entered the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror, for five months pregnant, George was sure he had the smallest bump in the world. "Why me? Why now?" George thought, "my dream was to have a family with him, but it's late and I don't know what to do" George undid his buttons, rubbing his hands over the bare bump, George felt two emotions, shame of being pregnant with a married man's baby and happiness because he is carrying the baby of the man he has loved for so long.

"Ringo, I need you"


	19. Ocean Waves And Seashells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is taken to the beach.

George was seven months along, but his pregnancy wasn't an happy time, George had spent the past few months, crying and feeling guilty and not wanting to leave his home. Today, Olivia and Dhani managed to get him out of bed and into the car, "where you taking me?" George, asked, "Your going to have to wait, we've almost there, though" Dhani, replied. George took a deep breathe and looked out the window, watching the many people and places that passed him by, the weather was nice, warm and sunny, perfect day for the beach.

Dhani stopped the car and as if Dhani had been reading George's thoughts, they were at the beach, it was quiet and they were the only ones there. George had been anxious about going out, especially now, if people were to find out, goodness knows what would happen. "I know we need to be careful but you still need to go out, you can't just sit around home, hating yourself" Dhani, spoke, "Your right, that's all I have been doing" George, spoke, "Go out there and enjoy the beach, Dhani and I will set up lunch" Olivia, spoke, they proceeded to get out of the car.

George walked along the beach, happy to take his shoes off and feel the sand beneath his feet and in between his toes, the sun shining on his face and the smell of the ocean filling his nose. George undid the buttons of his shirt and let his bump go free, feeling splashes touch the bump, George moved closer to the water, allowing the water to cover his feet and ankles, the water was a bright blue, which George could see what was beneath it. Placing his hands tenderly on his bump, George took a deep breath, closed his eyes and allowed himself to focus on the sounds of the waves that came in, for the first time in a long time, George felt at peace, his fears melting away, even if it was only for now.

Dhani took a photograph and George hearing the click, opened his eyes and looked in his direction, "sorry dad, I just thought that moment deserved to be captured, you look happy" "It's okay son, take as many photos as you want, we just need to be careful who sees them" George, spoke. "How do you feel?" Dhani, asked, "peaceful for now, anyway" George, replied, "right, lunch is ready" Dhani, spoke, "Okay, I'll be with you soon" George, spoke, he continued to watch the ocean, while taking out the ultrasound photo, looking at his unborn daughter and knowing he was falling more in love each day.

After the family had finished lunch, Dhani when for a swim, George and Olivia when for a walk around the beach, "Awe, look" George picked up a shell, "there's an crab in here" George gently took the crab out of the shell, "Very cute" Olivia, spoke, "Hello little fellow" George, spoke in a cheerful tone. "This shell, I'm going to take it home" George, put the shell in his pocket, "I'm glad your happy and just being yourself" Olivia, spoke, "Well, thank you for dragging me out here and putting up with me for these past few months" George, spoke, "The mood swings, the morning sickness, the cravings and back rubs, it has been hard but Wah-Wah is so speical" Olivia, spoke, "She really is" George, spoke, "Are you going to tell Ringo?" Olivia, asked, "No, I can't do that" George, replied, "And why not?" Olivia, asked, "Liv please don't" "Ringo has every right to know, his the father and you two should be spending time together" Olivia, spoke, "Why do you care so much, you should be mad at me" George, spoke, "Yeah, maybe I should but I'm not, I have been supporting you from day one, this baby is like a daughter to me" Olivia, spoke, "No, you wish this baby never happened" George, spoke, "Why are you getting so defensive? This baby is Dhani's sister and that is my connection, I have told you the truth, you should do the same" Olivia, spoke, George walked away in annoyance.


	20. Baby Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravi, Olivia and Dhani organize a suprise for George.

Olivia gently pressed her fingertips against George's lower back, "My back, Liv" George had been complaining of intense back pain a lot more lately. "How does this feel?" She applied pressure to the massage, "So much better, thank you" George closed his eyes and enjoyed the comforting massage.

"George, I need you to head out to your garden, eariler today" "Why?" George, asked, "No, reason" Olivia, replied, "Dad, I have breakfast ready" Dhani entered the room with George's breakfast placed on a tray. "Breakfast in bed, what's going on here? Why do I feel you two are in hurry to get rid of me?" George, asked, "that is for us to know and you to find out" Dhani, spoke, "now eat up, and go to the garden" Olivia and Dhani made their way out of the room, leaving George feeling confused as to what they have planned, "What do you think their up too? Sweetheart?" George rubbed his bump.

After a full morning of gardening, George packed away his tools, before heading back to the house, George sat down in front of the greenhouse, the place he and Ringo had their speical time together, "I'm sorry I haven't told daddy about you, I promise someday he will know you as I do" George proceeded to walk around the garden, finding a place to just relax and lay down among the flowers, he lifted his shirt up and placed flowers on his bump, "You and me, we've going to be okay" "Dad, your suprise is ready" George looked up and saw Dhani who had a very joyful smile on his face, "A suprise? I'm a bit nervous, What is it?" George, asked, "relax dad, your going to love it" Dhani helped George back up to his feet. 

As they reached the door, Dhani stopped and turned his attention to George, "Dad, What do you think your going to see when you enter our home?" "heaps of handsome lads without their shirts on, you know some of the lads you go to college with" George, replied, "Dad, that's not funny" Dhani laughed, "I'm just kidding, well sort off" George, spoke. Dhani opened the door and to George's suprise, he discovered what Olivia and Dhani has been planning, there were balloons everywhere, presents that sat on the table and bowls of food in the kitchen. George looked around and noticed the familiar face of his friend Ravi, "Mr. Harrison" "Ravi" George wrapped his arms around his friend, happy to see him, "How are you?" George, asked, "I'm very well" Ravi, replied, "That's good but I'm very confused, What is all of this?" George, asked, "It's a baby shower" Dhani, replied, "A baby shower, wait that means Ravi knows" George, spoke, "George, I'm sorry, I know we agreed to not tell anyone but Ravi has been your friend for many years now and for these pass few months you have been so down on yourself" Olivia, spoke, "So, we had a word with Ravi and he did all this for you" Dhani, spoke, "Ravi this is very kind of you but there is no point in celebrating this baby or giving me gifts, it's just... a waste of time and money" George, spoke, "I won't hear it, a baby is a gift, this little baby is a spirit who will live on after this life just as you will" Ravi, spoke, "His right, be here in this moment and feel what it is like to get ready for the arrival of a new life, today is about you and the baby" Olivia, spoke, "In India, we called a celebration like this the seemantam, the pregnant lady's parents and her in laws, now they would being her a new saree and fruits and sweets for the mum to be" Ravi, spoke, "Well this is very different" George, spoke, "But it's innocent and pure, deserves to be celebrated" Ravi, spoke.

George, Olivia, Ravi and Dhani sat at a table, Olivia gave George an blue and pink envelope, "Ravi doesn't know the gender" George, asked, Olivia shook her head, "Ravi, which gender do you think the baby is?" George, asked, Ravi touched each envelope, his fingers moving from one envelope to the other. Ravi made a choice, his fingers pointed at the pink envelope before his whole hand touches the letter, he looked up into George's dark eyes, "It's a girl, I just know" Ravi, smiled, George's eyes when misty with tears, "Yes, your right, a little girl" George, spoke. Olivia brought the ultrasound photo over, showing it to Ravi, "Ahhh, look baby" Ravi, spoke, "Yeah, that's the ultrasound I took and when I heard her heartbeat that's when I knew this was all to real" George, spoke. Ravi handed the ultrasound back, proceeding to get out of the chair, Olivia and Dhani followed, picking up the bowls of food, "George, my dear friend, I present these fruits to you" Ravi placed the bowl on the table, George looked in and saw a variety of fruit, such as bananas, grapes, and strawberries, "Dad, a bowl of sweets for you, all traditional Indian sweets too" "Rasgulla, Sandesh, Ladoo, Peda, Kaju Katli, these are lovely" George, spoke, Olivia presented what was in the bowl she was holding, "It's not food, it's clothing" Olivia, spoke, "maternity wear, I mean my bump just looks like fat" George, spoke, "I know but if you were healthy and well, I can imagine your body would be a bit different, the idea is so you can experience every joy that pregnancy had to offer" Olivia, spoke, "Well it is lovely and it's purple too" George unbutton his shirt and put proceeded to put on the maternity shirt, "Thank you, Liv, it's wonderful" George, spoke. Before the day came to an end, Olivia had arranged for George to have a pedicure done, George was more then happy with this, as it had been years since he got his nails done. George rested his chair, receiving an neck massage, his finger and toe nails getting painted an creamy colour, he felt very spoiled but happy, finally feeling good about his appearance despite all that cancer had taken away from him. 

Ravi then brought in an artist who painted George's belly, in traditional Indian patterns and colours, the artist painted an little baby foot above the belly button and flowers. "His bump.... very small" Ravi quietly mentioned to Olivia, "Yes, it's a lot to do with his weight, now if he was at his normal weight before the cancer, he would be a lot bigger then this" Olivia, spoke, "Oh, thank you, it's beauitiful" George, looked at the painting on his belly. George wrapped his arms around Ravi, bringing him into a close embrace, "Ravi, thank you for today, I'm so happy" "Please, don't thank me" Ravi, spoke. "You don't find this strange?" George, asked Ravi looked down to see George with his hand positioned in a protective manner on his bump, like it was a natural instinct, "This pregnancy is an unexplained spiritual miracle" Ravi, spoke, George didn't say anything back to him, just an smile. 

Later that evening, Olivia and Dhani came out with two gifts, placing them in front of George, "I know you think there is no point in buying gifts but you also don't want Ringo to know and that's okay, it's your choice and I don't want to fight" Olivia, spoke, "I don't want to fight about either but why did you buy me gifts?" George, asked, "Well, I was thinking that we can put together an little box" Olivia, spoke, "Some kind of tribute for Wah-Wah" Dhani, spoke, "Yes, that's right, a tribute and a place you can put all the memories" Olivia, spoke. Picking up the first gift, George unwrapped it, revealing a pair of pink socks, George bit his button lip stopping himself from crying, he then opened up the second gift which was a teddy bear, getting the ultrasound photo out of his bag, Olivia opened the box and George placed the photo in, tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked at the pink socks, imagining his baby's little feet in them and lastly he cuddled and kissed the teddy bear before placing in the box too. "Dad, we can always put more things into the box and when the time comes, we will give the box to Ringo" "I'm sorry sweetheart for all your going though, this is very unfair, all of it" Olivia placed her hands on George's cheeks, looking into George's misty bloodshot eyes, it was so painful to see him like this.

"You have to be able to let it go and forgive yourself"


	21. The Old Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George writes an letter to Ringo.

Dear Richard Starkey 

I have always been a man of few words but my thoughts have always been never ending, do you know what's it's like to have a fantasy? And for that fantasy to never die....... One of my fantasies has always been you and me, just George and Ringo playing our music until the end of the time. 

But I know you made a choice those many years ago, to go out alone and I can't tell you, how proud I am of you, how I have always been proud of everything you do. You were just a drummer in Rory Storm and The Hurricanes, you told me that you felt unloved by every one but you were always loved by me. And that speical night, I know we don't talk about it but you see, I have been doing a lot of reflecting on my life and that one night, where I gave my innocence to you, was the start of something speical. It was the start of my never ending admiration to you, my love, friendship and loyality and even though we couldn't be together the way I wanted us too, know that my loyalty to you always remained the same.

I think of these things, you know as I lay on a hospital bed, emotionally preparing myself, I reflect on my life, the things I have done, the people I met, the lovers and friends I have had. What will I miss? Who will I miss? My days are slowly numbered Richard, the cancer is spreading thoughout my body, it's a awful thought knowing that such an illness is spreading to my heart, lungs, kidneys and brian, but I'm not scared of any thing, I just accept that I'm approaching the end, I'm removing my suit. 

You have been such a wonderful friend to me, visiting me and just spending time with me. I really don't expect you to put anything on hold for me, your world doesn't revolve around me, though you have told me otherwise. 

Ringo, if there is one thing that I have learnt this year is how one day, one moment can really change our lives, and to get to the point, Olivia suggested that we have one last lunch together. So bring Barbara along, it would be nice to have lunch with our wives and with each other. It would be nice to see you and Dhani spend time together, remember when he was younger and you two when skate boarding? It has been awhile since then, but I'm sure you and Dhani could go head to head again. And as for us, I hope we can play a few songs and just be happy in each other's presence, no talk of cancer or the future, just you and me as one.

With love always, George.


	22. If Only You Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George finds an way to clear his conscience.

Dhani put down the phone and walked into the kitchen, "Who was that, son?" George put down his cup of tea, "Barbara, she said that her and Ringo might be half an hour late" Dhani, replied, "Oh, okay then" "But there's more, Barbara wanted Ringo to stay back an extra hour" Dhani, spoke, "did she now?" George, asked, Dhani nodded his head, "bitch" George, spoke and Dhani laughed at his remark. 

Knowing that Ringo was now going to be late, it gave George some extra time to get ready, he wanted to change not liking what he was wearing. Opening up the closet, George moved clothing to the side, looking for what he can wear, it needed to be loose, as to not make the noticeable, though most will mistake it for stomach fat, George still needed to be comfortable. George pulled out a pink shirt, it was very long and almost came down to his knees, "perfect" George put the shirt up, admiring the soft fabric and the light pink tone, George moved wearing pink.

Ringo and Barbara had finally arrived at Frair Park, approaching the steps, Ringo looked up and saw the beauitiful sight of George, who was beaming. It seem strange given that George is unwell yet there he was with a radiant smile, "Georgie, wow..." Ringo was sure that his eyes were two big hearts, beating with a strong desire. The need to want to kiss, touch and hold his Georgie and never let go, Ringo knew he shouldn't be feeling like this about his best mate, but he couldn't help it, George is the most beauitiful man to exist in his eyes. "Do you like how I look today?" George giggled like a shy teenager, "today, yesterday, tomorrow, you will always look lovely to me" Ringo, replied, George bit his bottom lip and looked down at the floor, enjoying their little flirtation, "You look handsome as always, Richard" George leaned in closer and kissed Ringo on the cheek, Ringo smiled at that, he always love the way, George would greet him whenever he came to visit, it was sweet and just typical of George, always wanted to be close to those around him.

Dhani came out with a skateboard in one hand and a camera in the other, "Hey Rings, want to go skate boarding?" "Would love too, see I have my skateboard right here" Ringo, spoke, "Dad, could you take some photos and videos of us?" Dhani, asked, "Of cause, son but you two be careful now" the three made their way down stairs. Dhani and Ringo got their skateboards ready, while George got comfortable in his chair, wrapping an blanket around him and turning the camera on. "Are you ready, Geo?" Ringo, asked, "Yeah, boys go ahead" George, replied, Dhani started to skate first showing off his skills, Ringo try to mimic Dhani's moves, though he was a bit rough at first, he soon got the hang out of it, "Georgie, if I wasn't an Beatle, I would off been an pro skater" Ringo happily showed off his skills, "Oh would you now?" George raised an eyebrow, "his actually pretty good for a old man that is" Dhani, spoke, "Who you calling an old man?" Ringo, asked, "Oh Dhani has always been like this, even when he was ten, he started calling me old man" George, spoke, they all laughed.

George, Olivia Ringo and Barbara all sat down for lunch, "hello, Barbara, how are you?" George, asked, the two hadn't greeted each other as there was still tension over their fight, "I'm good, thank you" Barbara, replied. George smiled and started to eat, what he was saying was very different as he didn't eat much anymore, though crackers and cheese were his craving. "So Barbara, anything new?" Olivia, asked, "Well, I have been reading these stories about these older couples who have babies in their fifties" Barbara, replied, "it seems to be what people like to do these days" Olivia, spoke, "it's crazy don't you think? Can you even imagine that, changing nappies at fifty" Barbara, spoke, "Well, some people do it, I mean we can't always choose when it happens, it can just happen when you least expect it" George, spoke, Olivia look at her husband, worried that he was uncomfortable. "But these people having babies later in life, I mean you think as people get older, they would want to slow down and relax" Barbara, spoke, "its up to people what they want to do, even if it's something you don't agree with, as long as their happy that's all that matters" George, spoke, "You have a point but still" Barbara, spoke, "sometimes a person may dream of having something for so long and everytime their close to it... it slips away, even when they think they have everything in their hands. Then that dream stays a dream, something you yearn for in the back of your mind for years and years, and then finally you have it, but it's too late... but still her little heartbeat gives you hope" George looked into Ringo's eyes the entire time, though he knew Ringo wouldn't understand, it was worth a try. "You have be rather quiet, what do you think, Richard?" Barbara, asked, "Uhh... I actually agree with George, you know there are heaps of people that decide to have a baby later in life and come to think, raising an baby later on life, might be quite nice" Ringo, replied, "Oh what an pity, you never told me and I can't have an baby anymore, now I feel I envied anyone that can fall pregnant in their fifties" Barbara, playfully caress Ringo's cheeks, George couldn't help but feel jealous as he watched her hands on the father of his baby, "You know if we were younger, I could see us having a little one" Barbara, spoke, "no..." George bit his bottom lip, "excuse me... no" Barbara, spoke, "I mean no..." George, spoke, "Georgie, are you okay?" Ringo, asked, "I'm sorry Ringo... so... sorry" George, replied, Ringo was confused by George's sudden change in mood, what was he sorry for? "I don't feel so good, I need to rest" George, spoke.

George ran inside the house, going up the stairs, Dhani only catching a quick glimpse of his father as he ran across his bedroom. George closed his bedroom door, finally allowing himself to cry, it wasn't Barbara's fault but what she said was to much for George to handle, wanting to have a family with Ringo if they were younger. It reminded George too much of the time, Ringo said that he and Maureen were planning on having an family, it was all too familiar, painful even that the one thing Ringo wanted, George couldn't give him, now he can but it's all too late. George opened up the box that he was still working on for Ringo, pulling out the ultrasound photo, tracing his fingers along the photo, hearing her heart beat in his ears.

"My baby, I am so sorry"


	23. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo comforts George.

Ringo enter the bedroom that George was in, finding George sitting up in bed with a blanket covering him, there was silence between them as Ringo sat on the bed next to him. Ringo looked into George's eyes, they were bloodshot and misty, a tear still rolling down his cheek, which Ringo cleaned up. "You been crying, George" Ringo caress George's cheek, "What's wrong? What's given you the blues?" Ringo asked, "It's just the talks of a new life, you know babies and start of a new life, while my life is coming to an end" George, replied, "I'm sorry George, I don't think Barbara meant to upset you, she was just starting conversation" "I know, it isn't her fault but...." George bit his bottom lip, "I was just rude in leaving you at the table, I'm sorry, I should off excuse myself better" George, spoke, "Hey it's okay, everything is okay" Ringo wiped the tears away George's eyes. Ringo gently cupped the younger man's face, admiring all his features, "Georgie, you have a really lovely glow right now" "Do I?" George knew what Ringo was talking about, the glow that comes with pregnancy, George remembers in the eariler months, Olivia telling him that he was going to get it. "Yes I can't explain it, you just look wonderful" Ringo, replied, "that's a strange thing to say, my hair is grey and balding, I have wrinkles and well I don't look like a man in my mid fifties" George, spoke, "George don't be like that, I mean you have always had a glow but now more then ever, may be because now I'm seeing more then just your physical beauty, I'm seeing your heart, your soul and that's what matters the most" "Please don't Ringo, I might cry again" "Oh, George" Ringo held George's hand, gently caressing his knuckles, "It was the truth when I told you that I loved you in that greenhouse and I still love you today" Ringo, spoke, his eyes filled with love. 

George couldn't believe his ears, Ringo really did love him, those words that George had long to hear again after their speical time, he got to hear them again. "You still love me, even when I look like this?" George, asked, "It's not about looks or appearances, you know I look at Maureen and Barbara and I just think what gorgeous and attractive women but with you I see a bit more, an beauitiful spirit that's what you are" Ringo kissed George's hands sweetly, "You have no idea how much that means to me, I love you too" George, spoke, "I just hope things haven't become complicated since that day" Ringo, spoke, "they haven't, in fact, it's been a blessing ever since, you have given me something speical" George held Ringo's hand in his own. "Please can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" George, asked, "Of cause Georgie" Ringo got into bed, George moved closer and positioned his head on Ringo's chest, listening to Ringo's heartbeat and enjoying the rise and fall of Ringo's chest, George closed his eyes happily with a smile appearing on his face. Ringo wrapped one arm around George's back and the other around George's chest, looking down at the man he loves, it wasn't appropriate for him to be holding George in this manner not when he was married but making sure George was happy and comfortable was all that manner now. The moment was perfect as George breathed in Ringo's scent, George allowed himself to slip away into his own fantasy world, that in this moment Ringo was his and he was Ringo's, married and happy together in everywhere. Just then George felt an pain in his stomach, he knew that the tight embrace was putting too much pressure on the baby, "ouch" "What's wrong?" Ringo, asked, "It's nice of you to cuddle me but your putting too much pressure on my body" George, spoke, "Oh I'm sorry" Ringo realizing that he has forgotten George's body being physically weak from the cancer. George turned over so that he was laying on his side, "cuddle me from the back" George, spoke, Ringo then wrapped his arm around George, gently touching George's stomach whole he ran his fingers though George's hair, "Is that better, Georgie?" Ringo, asked, "much" George nodded, they tangled their legs together, George couldn't believe that Ringo was touching the bump, George hoped that Wah-Wah could sense that her daddy's touch and that he is there with them. A few minutes later and George was asleep, his light snores filling the room, Ringo quietly got out of the bed, he walked to the door, turning over one last time to look at George, he couldn't resist not to kiss George, so he walked over and placed a kiss on George's forehead. Ringo felt relieved to off told George that he still loves him, though he hadn't told George everything, it can wait, George needed his rest.

George opened his eyes and just like that Ringo's arms and warm body pressed against his was gone, but still it felt good to have the father of his baby so close to him. George looked down at his bump, rubbing it gently and smiling knowing that Ringo unknowinly shared a speical contact with their daughter.

"That was daddy, sweetheart"


	24. Proud Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George dreams of Ringo and their daughter.

It was early morning and the cries of a little baby filled the house, awakening the two parents from their sleep, "stay here, Georgie, I'll attend to her" George nodded and closed his eyes again. Ringo picked Wah-Wah up from her crib and rock gently from side to side, humming to calm down his daughter, little did Ringo know that George was standing at the door just watching them. "Georgie, I told you to stay in bed" "Can't help it, I love waking up and seeing the sight of the man I love and our beauitiful little girl" George moved closer and gave a quick peak on Ringo's lips, the two then gazing at Wah-Wah with all the love in their eyes. After breakfast, Ringo and George decided that Wah-Wah needed an shower, Ringo stood underneath the shower with Wah-Wah in his arms, she cried not liking the water, "Awe your putting it on" Ringo teased knowing that Wah-Wah would always fuss, George stood there with a towel in his hands, "now daddy's going to wash your tum tum and your bum bum" Ringo laughed, George loved that Ringo was just as nuturing with their daughter as he is.

Wah-Wah was now five years old, running though the many rooms of Frair Park looking for Ringo, who was playing hide and seek, "mummy" "Yes, sweetheart" George who was playing his ukelele looked at his daughter who was holding his leg. George didn't mind Wah-Wah calling him, mummy as he gave birth to her, though she often got confused and called him both daddy and mummy. "Have you seen daddy?" "No, I haven't" George, replied, "His hiding because he doesn't want me to put on his make up" George laughed at that, suddenly Ringo appeared standing in the hallway, "Wah-Wah" "daddy" "come and get me" Ringo ran off. "His getting away, come on mummy, let's go get daddy" Wah-Wah grabbed George by the arm and they ran down the hallway. When they found Ringo, Wah-Wah got the make up bag out, "try to make you look pretty" Wah-Wah got out some lip gloss, "No... no... Georgie save me" Ringo begged, "No... sorry... can't... help... you" George laughed, "there is a word I want to call you right now, but not in front of our girl" Ringo, spoke, "keep still daddy, I'm going to make you look like fairy princess" Wah-Wah added pink lip gloss, some pink blush to his cheeks and glitter eye shadow to his eye lids. Ringo would be lying if he said that he didn't mind Wah-Wah doing his make up, while George took various photos and videos, though many times George had forgot on purpose to tell Ringo to remove the make up before leaving the home, one time Ringo turned up to the studio with pink lip gloss still on. "Okay daddy, it's ballet time" "Oh, I can't wait" Ringo, spoke, as George handed him a tutu, George helped Wah-Wah put on her tutu, while Ringo put on his, "here daddy" Wah-Wah gave Ringo a crown and a wand to hold, "now your a fairy princess" Ringo and Wah-Wah danced around the room, while George continued to take photos and video, soon putting down the camera and joining them, George was completely and utterly happy finally with the man he has always wanted and their child, his dream come true.

The phone rang, which woke George from his dream, opening his eyes and picking up the phone, "hello" "Oh, hello Georgie, I'm sorry, I must off dialed your number, I was meant to call someone else" Ringo, spoke, "Oh, hello, Rings" George laughed.

"Goodnight George"

"Goodnight Ringo"


	25. Out In The Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George shares an special moment with Dhani and Wah-Wah.

George drove to Liverpool, early in the morning, he pulled up and parked his car, it was cold, so George wore gloves and a long coat, he never looked pregnant when he wore a coat. Standing in front of his childhood home, George needed this, he needed a chance to reconnect with his past, he had always made the journey to Liverpool in the past but the past year not as much as before. George looked at his old home, the home he lived in as a baby, he remembered his mother telling him that she used to listen to Indian music while pregnant with him. George knew from there that the love of Indian culture was already in him, even before he was born, thoughout his pregnancy, George had also been listening to Indian music. There had been a question on George's lips, what would his mother of thought about this pregnancy? George likes to think that his mother would off been there for him, George couldn't be sure on what his father would off thought, maybe not so supportive but George never know.

Arriving home, George relaxed in his garden, sitting on the nice warm grass, a guitar in hand, George felt creative wanting to write an song. George pressed the guitar gently against his bump, he always wanted to know if Wah-Wah could feel the vibrations of the music he would play. George continued to strum his guitar, some lyrics came to him but there wasn't much of a rhyme, it just felt like a bunch of words being put together.

"Little Wah-Wah our ray of light, daddy's little girl, my darling daughter and her heart of love" 

Putting the guitar down, George sat on his chair, enjoying what remained of his freedom before going to a place he knew he wasn't going to get out off. Dhani came down, sitting next to George, "Hey son" "Hey dad" they greeted each other, while Dhani work on some homework, "You going okay at school?" George, asked, "fine a bit tired from the tests you know" Dhani, replied, "If your ever having problems at school, tell me alright" George, spoke, "Dad, everything is fine, trust me when I tell you that you already draw so much attention, each time you go near that school" Dhani, spoke, "Yeah, well I guess if they knew about this" George gestured at his bump. "Dad, they don't know and they won't ever know" "But this hasn't changed how you see me, has it?" George, asked, "not at all, your still my dad and I still love you, I'm just worried about you" "I'm fine, really I'm okay" George looked down at his bump, "I have made peace with myself and with this situnation, I don't blame myself anymore and no longer do I cry tears of guilt, just tears of joy" George, spoke, "I'm glad dad, you have nothing to feel bad about and I need to confess something" "what is it?" George, asked, "I would off loved to off been an big brother" "You are sweetheart" "I know I know but I mean to hold my little sister as a baby, watch her grow and protect her, I think I would make a good brother" "Sorry, sweetheart" George, spoke, "It's okay dad, please don't be sorry and please don't think that this pregnancy has changed anything. Yes it's different seeing you like this but your still the man, I grew up with, nothing has really changed at all" Dhani, spoke, "If I were to go into labour, would you help me?" George, asked, "I have to think about that" they both laughed. "My boy" George placed an hand on Dhani's cheek, "and my girl" George placed an hand on his bump, Dhani and George exchange an smile, before George felt a kick from the baby, "Oooh, I felt that one" George, spoke, "an kick" Dhani, spoke, "Yes, I can felt servaral kicks, please Dhani touch your daddy's belly" George guided Dhani's hands to where the kicks are, "wow dad that's incredible" "Awe, my little girl is so active right now" George had the biggest smile on his face, "Yes darling, that's your brother" "Hi, Wah-Wah" Dhani, spoke, after some time the kicking stopped, it was getting late, but George never allowed that to stop him from staying out in his garden. 

George continued to play his guitar, again feeling Wah-Wah move about, "my darling daughter" George touched his bump proudly.


	26. You Need To Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo finds out the truth.

George grabbed his stomach, feeling another cramp, "dad, what's wrong?" "Just cramps... really awful cramps" George, replied. Dhani massaged George's bump to calm him down, "You know his pregnant..." Dhani told the nurses in the room, "his pregnant and he gets cramps" Dhani, spoke, "we understand, would he like a hot water bottle or a bath?" One of the nurses asked, "an... bath" George, replied, but his voice was so quiet and weak that they couldn't hear. "What was that?" Dhani, asked, "an bath please" George, replied, "he wants a bath" "Okay, we will get one ready" the nurse proceeded to the bathroom. "You okay dad?" "The baby is putting strain on my body" George, replied, "I know, I know but in a few minutes your going to be soaking in a nice warm soapy bath" Dhani, spoke. 

Ringo entered the room, taking a seat next to Dhani, "You can sit here, Rings, I need to make a phone call" Dhani, spoke, "Oh, okay sure" Ringo, spoke, Dhani left the room, leaving Ringo alone with George, nurses entered and left the room, "You have a lot of pretty nurses here, Georgie, you lucky bugger" Ringo teased him, George slowly turned his head to the side, "but I only want you" was all George could say, leaving Ringo speechless by his remark. An nurse entered the room, "Mr. Harrison your bath is ready" "thank you luv" George, spoke, the nurse came over and helped get George out of bed and in the bathroom. George relaxed in the bath, washing himself with the soap, he spent extra time washing his bump as he had been for the past 9 months, he was so close due in early December but George knew he wasn't going to make it.

"Doctor, I need to have a word with you" Dhani, spoke, "of cause, what is it that you need to ask of me" the doctor, replied, "Well, you know my father is pregnant and uhh..." "Yes a very strange thing that is, I don't think we will ever know the answer" the doctor, spoke. "I know but that doesn't matter and that isn't why I'm here to talk to you" Dhani, spoke, "go on" "His nine months and so very close, is it possible that he will go into labour anytime soon?" Dhani, asked, "well labour and birth depends on person to person, but your father is not due until early December" the doctor, replied, "but he won't make it until early December, is it possible that something can be done?" Dhani, asked, "like" "forcing the labour or inducing the labour, just anything" Dhani waited for a response, "doing that won't be safe for George or the baby, George could die in labour or they can both die, this pregnancy has already put enough strain on his body" the doctor, spoke, "Oh come on, man, his nine months along and this baby, she's almost here, it's cruel we will have to do something" Dhani, spoke, "we understand your going though a difficult time but we can't make emotional choices like that without thinking... I'm sorry" the doctor walked off. "I tried mum, I really did" Olivia, brought Dhani into an embrace, "I know you have good intentions but the doctor is right, we just can't do an risky procedure like that" Olivia, spoke, "A risky procedure like what?" Barbara cut into the conversation, noticing how Olivia and Dhani froze in fear, "George is sick, or is there more to it" Dhani didn't have time to engage in conversation, there was only one thing left to do and that was to tell Ringo about Wah-Wah.

"Ringo, we need to talk" Dhani, spoke, "Sure, Dhani" "Uhh... listen, I know about you and my dad and that green house" "How did you find out about that?" Ringo, asked, "It's okay, don't worry about that, I'm just happy you made my dad for that time and not just for that week either" "Dhani, what are you trying to tell me?" "Something very speical happened in that green house, an miracle... but you won't believe if I just tell you, so I'm going to show you" Dhani took Ringo's hand into his own. Stopping at George's room, "good his asleep, now is the time" Dhani, thought, "before we go in, you have to promise me, you won't tell dad that I told you about this, your not supposed to know" "Whatever your going to show me, I promise it will be our sercet" Ringo, replied.

Dhani and Ringo entered the room, Dhani guided Ringo to a seat, Dhani then started to undo the buttons of George's shirt, Ringo was confused just what was Dhani doing. The shirt then felt apart, revealing George's bump, was Ringo dreaming? What was he looking at? "My father... his pregnant" Dhani could see that Ringo was lost in thought, "I know the difference between an fat and a baby bump.... and this is a bump" Ringo, spoke, "very" Dhani, spoke, "I don't understand... I mean I know how it happens but this... it doesn't happen like this" Ringo, spoke, "I know and mum and I were as confused as you but there is no explanation for it, other then it's a miracle" Dhani, spoke, "The green house... that means George is nine months ago" Ringo looked at the bump in a curious manner, "who else knows?" Ringo, asked, "Ravi, mum and me" Dhani, spoke, "Okay not many know" Ringo, spoke, "how are you feeling?" Dhani, asked, "I don't know Dhani, I don't know... this wasn't what I was expecting" "Why don't I give you some time alone, just so you can come to the realization of it all" Dhani left the room.

Ringo felt like he was in a dream but this wasn't a dream and Ringo had not been this confused in his life. Ringo felt his hands all over George's body, most of his body was cold, except when Ringo placed his hands on the bump, there was an lovely warmth.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get anymore beautiful"


	27. Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo loses his soulmate.

Ringo had to pinch himself just to make sure he wasn't dreaming, George, his Georgie, pregnant? No way but Ringo could touch people and things and know this is all to real. 

"It doesn't matter, how this happened even though I'm completely shocked, it isn't is the first time you have suprised me. I just hope you haven't been in too much pain because I would blame myself if you were, your so beautiful and still... your never still... the George I know was a beam of energy and light. Now you lay here, completely still and for the first time I see that innocence again... no I lied, I saw that innocence when I saw you in the greenhouse, dressed in white, which is your colour, purity and perfection, you looked like an angel. The day we made this one, son or daughter? What is this, an early Christmas present? George I'm thankful but I never thought I would changing nappies at my age, we're both old enough to be grandparents, well that's what I think but you would say that it's never to late, age is just a number, nothing changes just our bodily condition. Now I know what you meant, when you told us at that lunch about having a fantasy for the whole of your life, was this your fantasy? A family with me? Why did you never tell me about these thoughts? Why did you never tell me about this? All those months I could off spent protecting you... loving you... I'm not mad at you, I understand you were scared, maybe you didn't want to hurt me, you keep breaking my heart. But maybe that's what I deserve because I have broken your heart plenty of times too. Been a real jerk, I don't even think I'm deserving of your love, yet you never stop and now this, a child, your carrying our child and there's so much beauty in that. I love you and our baby" 

Ringo gently caress the bump, rubbing and tracing his fingers along George's stomach, Ringo moved his head closer to the bump, he felt a kick and in response he placed a kiss on the bump. George was moving his head and Ringo noticed it seem George was waking up, so Ringo quickly did up the buttons of George's shirt. "Ring... Ringo" "George, do you need anything?" "You look... wo... worried" George, spoke, "no, no it's nothing" Ringo, spoke, "Ringo, I want to sleep, can I?" "You don't need to ask me, if you want to sleep, you can" Ringo, replied. George managed to form an weak smile upon his lips, Ringo leaned in and kissed George on his forehead, George closed his eyes and dozed off.

"Mr. Starkey your friend wants you" Ringo was called back into George's room, Olivia Dhani and Barbara followed him in, "what's the matter, are you in pain?" Ringo, asked, "You weren't here" George, replied, "I know, I know" Ringo kissed George's hand, "I'm here now, I'm not going anyway" Ringo, spoke. George gave Olivia and Dhani which was to let them know that he had just experience an fake contraction, "You alright dad?" "Yeah, it's gone, please don't look at me like that, I'm alright" though the contractions came and when quickly, they were quite unbearable for the most part.

Later that day, Ringo had received a phone call that his daughter Lee was in hospital with a tumour, he needed to get going but had to first find the strength to get over, how George got out of bed, wanting to go with him. "George, please stop being so incredible" "I care for you and I'm willing to go with you" George, spoke, "You always were my biggest support but this... don't be silly, you have to stay here" Ringo, spoke. 

"Your my husband" George smiled.

"Awe, George" Ringo caress George's cheek.

Ringo climbed into bed with George, "I can stay for a few moments, just need to hold you" Ringo wrapped his arm around George and placing a gentle kiss on George's neck, "I'm not hurting you am I?" Ringo, asked, "No, just how we used to cuddle" George, replied, "just need to make sure I'm gentle, we have precious cargo to consider, you being the precious cargo" Ringo held George ever so close, not wanting to let go but he needed too.

It was everywhere Ringo when, the news was filled with the death of his dear friend Ringo even saw a newspaper with the title "While The World Gently Weeps" Ringo's heart was weeping for his soulmate and baby.

Ringo's mind was stuck on that one last memory of George getting out of his sick bed, "do you want me to come with you?" Those words echoed though his mind, and there was the baby, their sweet unborn child, the thought that they died together was just too much for Ringo to handle.

Ringo knew that soon he needed to tell his children and grandchildren that they would off had a baby sibling and aunt. He needed to tell George's friends, there were many people that needed to know but for now, it needed to remain a sercet.


	28. The Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo receives an gift.

Ringo heard a knock at the door, it was Ravi and Dhani, "hi Ringo" "hello guys, come in" Ringo opened the door further and allowed Dhani and Ravi in. "Can I get you boys anything?" "No, thank you" "we're fine" Ringo sat on the lounge with them, "what's the box for?" Ringo, asked, "Well, we were meant to give you this next year but since you know about the baby" Dhani placed the box on Ringo's lap, "dad knew he wasn't going to make it, so mum suggested he make a box of memories, like a tribute... if your ready, you can open it" Dhani, spoke. Ringo looked down at the box, "it's okay, if your not ready to see what's inside" Dhani, spoke, "it's okay Dhani, I'm ready" Ringo took the lid of the box off, inside was a teddy bear, sling, bodysuit, notepad, a few beach shells, a photo album and the ultrasound photo.

Ringo picked up the ultrasound photo first, "an girl... Georgie and I were going to have a daughter" Ringo, smiled, "for the first few months, it wasn't a happy pregnancy, but as soon as he had the ultrasound, seeing her and hearing the heartbeat, everything changed, he started to love her" Dhani, spoke. "I can see why" Ringo traced his fingers around the photo, "she's perfect" Ringo signed and put the photo down, he picked up the baby bodysuit noticing George's song "Wah-Wah" on it, "Dad had that made, that's what he called her" "little Wah-Wah" Ringo placed the outfit underneath his chin, still in disbelief that he and George had a daughter. "Dad's notepad he wrote a lot about some of his cravings" Ringo flicked though the pages, "yeah, he had quite a lot" Dhani, laughed, "today I had a craving for ice cream and carrots" when Ringo picked up the teddy bear a bottle of honey fell down, "what's the honey for?" Ringo, asked, "It's an Hindu tradition, we call it Jatakarma where we put honey into the baby's mouth and whisper the name of God into the child's ear" Ravi, spoke, "I have never heard of that, it seems like something George would off wanted" Ringo, spoke, "She's a little Bee, now" Ringo smiled at Ravi's remark.

A few hours had passed, Ravi had left but Dhani decided to stay, Ringo looked terribly sad and Dhani couldn't remember the last time he had ever seen a smile on Ringo's face. "Ringo, do you remember the time, dad dressed me up as you?" "Now how could you remember that? You were only a toddler" Ringo, spoke, "true but thoughout the years, dad often like to talk about it" Dhani showed an photo of the time, he was dressed up in a pink suit and dark shades.

Ringo took the photo, looking at it, closing his eyes and remembering an past memory. "Look Dhani, uncle Ricthie is here" George held an young Dhani in his arms, "hello Dhani" "Ring... Ringo" the toddler managed to say, Ringo caress Dhani's face, meanwhile George was smiling wide at their cute interaction. "Ringo, I'm sorry but I need to take Dhani to the bathroom, you don't mind" "No, it's fine" "okay, your coffee is on the table" George disappeared into the bathroom. Ringo sat down, taking sips of his coffee, he picked up a magazine and flick though the pages, he heard footsteps, looking up to see George and Dhani, "his wearing a pink suit" Ringo, spoke, "what do you think? His cute like you" George, smiled, "daddy saids I'm a drummer" Dhani, spoke, "wait a moment" Ringo removed his glasses and placed them on Dhani, "Now your a drummer" Ringo, smiled, the younger man then placed Dhani in Ringo's arms, moments like these were speical.

Ringo opened his eyes, smiling at Dhani, "thank you Dhani, for helping me to remember" "You have always been a fatherly figure to me, dad would want us to stay close" "We will always remain close... son" they then shared an embrace.

That night, Ringo looked though the photo album, the photos were progression shots of George's bump, seeing these photos were hard to look at. George indeed had a pregnancy glow, which made him ever so more beauitiful, it was just knowing as the months when on and the baby grew, she never made it. Ringo placed the bodysuit on his chest, he felt asleep, his dreams were of George with their baby.


	29. Inner Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo looks at George's photos and notes.

It was late evening and Ringo couldn't sleep, he reached over and grabbed George's notepad and photo album. Ringo decided to look at the photo album first, flipping though the progression of the bump but noticing George had written on the back of each photo.

"The first month"

"I don't really see much point in having this done, I'm not even showing, I look the same as I always have" 

"The second month" 

"Still no bump, because it's not possible" 

"The third month" 

"Still don't believe this is real, it's one thing to have a fantasy and another to live in reality" 

"The fourth month"

"I have developed some stomach fat, there's a lump which Olivia tells me is the baby"

"The fifth month" 

"I do have a bump now, it has to be the smallest bump for how far along I am" 

"The sixth month" 

"Gardening truly is my escape and the baby's escape too" 

"The seventh month" 

"This belly painting is so beauitiful, I really don't want to wash it off" 

"The eighth month" 

"Olivia, Dhani and I.... and of cause Wah-Wah when to the beach, it's peaceful here" 

"The ninth month" 

"Here I am, heavily pregnant on my death bed, when I should be in a hositpal bed" 

Tears filled with Ringo's eyes as he remembered seeing George's bump for the first time, he had finished looking at the album and decided to read the notepad.

"March 2001" 

"This can't be real... me pregnant?... when the doctor told me, I was scared because Olivia was sitting right next to me. The drive home was quiet until she told me that she wasn't mad, I'm so thankful that Olivia has my back" 

"We told Dhani, his confused just like us but no one can explain, how it happened" 

"Dhani and I had a heart to heart, Dhani told me that he is happy and exicted for me" 

"I wanted to tell Ringo, I so wanted too but when I saw him with Barbara, I backed away. This pregnancy would ruined Ringo's marriage and I can't do that.... I ruined his first marriage and I'm not doing that again" 

"I was going to jump down the stairs, have a miscarriage and end my guilt, that was until Dhani stopped me and thank goodness he did, I broke down in his arms. I can't believe I would even try and kill my baby" 

"April 2001" 

"I still don't know, how Olivia is not angry at me, why is she so accepting? She has to be secretly angry with me. Why can't she just drop the act and tell me how she really feels" 

"I fought with my wife and son this morning, they keep telling me that I need to tell Ringo but can't they see it's not as simple as all that" 

"May 2001" 

"None of this is real, men can't get pregnant therefore this pregnancy is not real" 

"The morning sickness is brutal, and on top of already being sick with cancer, I just want to crawl up into a corner and die" 

"Olivia tells me that she knows I'm pretending that all of this is a dream and... she's right" 

"June 2001" 

"Each passing day that I look into the mirror, I can see myself slowly fade away. The wrinkles, hair that is going grey and when I look down at my non existent bump, I just think how am I'm going to carry this baby?" 

"My body wasn't made for this" 

"Most mornings, Olivia makes a hoy warm bath and Dhani makes me a cup of tea for the cramps, they have been such a huge support, I don't deserve their empathy" 

"July 2001" 

"Well I finally have a bump, there is a sight curve that I keep rubbing, it's strange but the realization that I'm carrying an baby"

"I don't see the point in getting an ultrasound when a part of me knows, I won't make it to next year, I told Olivia that I don't want one" 

"I couldn't handle being in the maternity ward, I was sitting in a private unit but as I looked passed the door. I could see a glimsp of the other families, mothers with their babies, the fathers of those babies by their side, they all looked happy compared to me" 

"Olivia held onto my hand, trying to encourage me to look at the screen, I tried to look away, closed my eyes even. But when I heard that heart beat, I opened my eyes and looked at the screen, it was then that everything changed, I started to love my bub"

"I couldn't stop looking at my ultrasound photo tonight, now I feel it's going to be a challenge for Olivia and Dhani to get me to put the photo down" 

"A girl... I'm having an girl, I have always wanted a daughter" 

"We're going to call her, Wah-Wah" 

"August 2001" 

"Great shame comes over me, each time I look or touch my bump, I'm pregnant with a married man's baby, I feel so dirty" 

"In my fantasies, I never thought of it like this, walking around carrying the baby that belonged to a married man, I always saw an picture of it just being Ringo and I, two happy expecting parents" 

"Olivia tells me that I need to see this pregnancy as a miracle and a speical time in my life, I'm trying... I'm really trying" 

"Some nights I sit out in my garden with my guitar, I hope Wah-Wah can hear my guitar" 

"September 2001" 

"I never like to think of the past, but I keep remembering just how much I wanted a family with Ringo, how jealous and upset when it was Maureen he married and had a family with and not me" 

"Ravi gave me quite a suprise when he turned up to Friar Park and treated me to a baby shower, in Hindu culture, it's called a Seemantham, carried out during the sixth, seventh and eighth months of pregancy. I was given fruits and traditional Indian sweets. I got my nails done for the first time in years and a facial and lastly an painting on my belly, this party was something I really needed, I feel happy" 

"Ravi called this pregnancy a spiritual miracle and I'm going to remember that" 

"October 2001" 

"My due date is the 10th of December" 

"The doctors told me that I will be alive to have my baby" 

"I have decided that when my baby is born, I will name her Dhriti because it goes with Dhani" 

"Dhani tells me that he is so excited to be a big brother, that he can't wait to hold her on the day she is born. I'm so happy, my boy and mg girl, Dhani and Dhriti" 

"I'm scared of the thought of giving birth but I know I'm going to be okay, I can't stop thinking of Ringo being there right with me, holding my hand" 

"The doctors told me that there is a strong possibility that my baby will be born with a tumour" 

"When for an appointment today and they told me that I won't make it to December" 

"November 2001" 

"I want my baby more then anything, I want to hold her, see her little face and hold her hand in my hand. But I can't have that, not in this life" 

"Ringo, that beauitful day out in the greenhouse, when we conceived Wah-Wah I thought something like that, would only ever happen in my fantasies. That's the only place I had a family with you, but it came true all to late. But I'm filled with so much love for you, thank you Ringo, I couldn't think of a more beauitiful way to spend the last nine months of my life then to carry your baby as I have always imagined" 

Ringo placed the notepad and photo album in the box, he had not realized that Barbara had woken until he felt her hand on his back.

"You know the thought of him carrying your baby... my husband's baby is somewhat of a nightmare to me. But I wouldn't off wanted anything bad to off happened to the baby, not at all, I'm here if you want to talk about it" 

"Georgie is gone, Dhriti is gone..." Ringo cried and Barbara embraced him.

Meanwhile at Frair Park, Olivia was walking though the home studio, since George had been gone, it felt vacant and cold. But she liked to just walk around and remmeber the years of George being in it, she noticed an letter sitting on top of the piano, picking it up, she noticed Ringo's name and address, Olivia assumes that George forgot to placed it in the box, Ringo needs to see this.


	30. Dhriti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo has a dream of what could off been.

George and Ringo had made the trip to India, but no one knew they were there, except the doctors and nurses who knew of George's pregnancy. George had been wanting to travel to India, his favourite place in the world and a place he wanted to have his baby. 

They had been living in one of the many temples, right in the heart of Bangladesh, most days they could hear the music played by the locals. It was lovely and gave them inspiration for new songs, George had been writing a new song based on this speical time in India.

One night, Ringo had gone out, it was then George knew he was going into labour, calling for the nurses and doctors.

George was panting and screaming, the pain was unbearable, by now Ringo had come back. Ringo was equally as nervous as George but he was exicted to meet their daughter, he held George's hand and whispered in George's ear, encouraging him to keep pushing.

George pushed and the head and upper body came out, the nurses smiled and told George to push again. George nodded and gave one last push, and the rest of the body came out, however when their daughter came out, she wasn't crying or moving.

"What's wrong? Why isn't she crying? Why isn't my baby crying?" George could feel nerves rushing though his body, babies come out crying and moving but this baby wasn't doing any of that.

"Please tell me, I have not just given birth to a dead baby" 

Ringo held their daughter in his arms, "she's breathing, George" after hearing her daddy's voice, the little bub moved her hands and her legs, and then finally she cried.

"She's beauitiful and what a powerful set of lungs she has, Georgie" 

"Awe, oh my... God.... I can't believe, our little girl is here" 

Tears streamed down George's face as Ringo placed her on his chest, the baby was still crying.

"Yes, I love that sound, that's how I know your here" 

After hearing the words of George, the baby calmed down. George observed her features, she had thin lips, bright blue eyes, and dark brown hair, she's perfect in every way.

Ringo smiled seeing how happy George was and Ringo was happy too, they were a family now. They couldn't think of any other place in the world to spend their first few days as a new family then in India, the place they came to 30 years before.

That evening, George sat in the bath, breastfeeding their daughter, George felt like he needed to pinch himself, was this really real? After so many years of yearning and dreaming, he finally had his man and their family, George felt his seventeenth old self dance with happiness.

Ringo made various phone calls to their family and friends, telling them of the happy news, they did have a name already but didn't want to reveal it. 

The family couldn't leave India yet, so the next few days was spent talking their daughter for walks around the temple and then soon, wearing disguises so they can take their daughter for a walk in her pram. The little newborn got a lot of attention from various people they met, on the nights they were in the temple, George would dance around the room with their baby in his arms, singing blessings to their daughter and Ringo would take many photos and videos.

After a week, both father and baby were deemed healthy to travel.

The home was filled with pink balloons, teddy bears and a banner that said "it's a girl" George walked towards the lounge room, so nervous and happy to presenting the new member of the family.

The guests smiled and some had tears in their eyes from happiness, George looked radiant and happy, holding his and Ringo's bundle of joy. 

"Hello everyone meet baby Dhriti" 

Each family member and friend got a chance to hold Dhriti, John was there with a shirt that said "uncle John" Paul, Tom, Jeff, Eric, Bob, Barbara, Olivia and Pattie all had their moment and time with Dhriti. Soon Zak, Lee, Jason and Dhani got a chance to hold their baby sibling, all feeling equally protective of their sister.

"Dhani, Ringo and I named her Dhriti because of your name, Dhani and Dhriti, brother and sister" Dhani smiled and felt a tear, Dhriti wrapped her little finger around Dhani's finger.

"Thank you dad... for my little sister" 

Ringo looked down at thr birth certificate, it only had George as the parent, "Dhriti Harrison born 10th of December 2001 to George Harrison" Ringo knew he wouldn't be on the birth certificate and it didn't bother him, everyone knew Dhriti's conception needed to be kept a sercet. But soon one day, they will tell her and if any challenges arise, George and Ringo will face them, together. 

Ringo woke up from yet another dream, now he knew what George when though, all the dreams George must off had, now Ringo was dreaming and longing for his soulmate.

Ringo picked up the letter that George wrote him, it was just a drawing that George did when he was a teenager. A drawing of a love heart and inside the heart, it had the words "George and Ringo forever" it was cute and typical of what a teenager in love would do, and to think George had kept the drawing for all these years. Ringo had noticed that underneath the drawing George had written something else, that didn't fail to make Ringo's eyes go misty with tears.

"I feel Dhriti has seal our bond forever"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was going to stop, once I wrote the twist that George was only ever dreaming all those years about having an family with Ringo. But then I decided to keep it going, have George fall pregnant when it was all too late, just to make things more bittersweet. This was both emotional and heartwarming, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
